UNA VIDA DIFERENTE
by JessyPotter
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNO: JAMES SOBREVIVE AL ATAQUE DE VOLDEMORT, PERO SE CONVIERTE EN UN FUGITIVO AL IGUAL QUE SIRIUS Y TIENEN QUE HUIR A FRANCIA. SIN EMBARGO, UN INGENIOSO PLAN Y UN SOBORNO A LOS DURSLEY LE PERMITE TENER A HARRY A SU LADO SIN QUE DUMBLEDORE SE
1. PRÓLOGO

**Prologo: Los Fugitivos**

**Valle de Godric, Gran Bretaña. 24 de Octubre de 1981**

-James, Sirius… ¿Están seguros de esto?

-Tranquilízate cariño, todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás…

-James tiene razón Lily. Nadie sospecha de nuestro plan

-¿Y tú que dices, Peter?- le preguntó al otro ocupante de la habitación

-Yo creo que tienen razón, Lily, es lo mejor. Nadie sabe del cambio

-Bien, si están seguros los tres, adelante…- en ese momento, se escuchó el llanto de un bebé- Los dejo solos, iré a ver a Harry- y salió del estudio

-¿Todavía está intranquila?- preguntó Sirius

-Se ha calmado un poco en estos días, pero sigue nerviosa. Bien, será mejor que terminemos de una vez, ya es muy tarde. ¿Estás listo, Peter?- él asintió y procedieron a hacer el encantamiento

**31 de Octubre**

-Una tormenta azotaba afuera de una casa, donde un joven matrimonio trataba de calmar a su pequeño hijo de un año…

-Vamos, Harry, duérmete ya mi amor- le pedía Lily

-No está enfermo¿verdad?- preguntó James preocupado- Nunca se había comportado así…

-No, no creo que esté enfermo- respondió su esposa- Ha estado intranquilo desde hace unas horas…- pero no pudo añadir más, porque escucharon un ruido en el jardín- ¿Qué fue eso?- James fue hasta la ventana a investigar

-¡Maldito traidor!- murmuró sacando la varita

-James¿qué…?- los pasos se escuchaban más cerca

-¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete¡Es él¡Vete¡Corre! Yo lo detendré…- por un momento, Lily pensó en protestar, pero miró a su hijo y decidió hacerle caso a su esposo y corrió al segundo piso, segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera

-Bien, Potter- dijo Voldemort- Espero que aprendas que nadie puede ocultarse de Lord Voldemort. Ahora, entrégame al niño…

-¡Nunca te entregaré a mi hijo!- gritó James- Primero tendrás que matarme…

-Típico Gryffindor...- se burló Voldemort- Ahora no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, Potter, des-pués me encargaré de ti... _¡Desmaius!_- y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, James cayó inconsciente en la sala de su casa. Con una sonrisa de triunfo, Voldemort se dirigió al segundo piso. Minutos después, una gran luz verde se vislumbraba en la ventana superior, seguida de un grito de dolor y furia...

Tiempo después, Sirius Black llegaba a la ahora casa en ruinas de los Potter. Llamó desesperadamente a sus amigos, pero no le respondieron. Iba ya a marcharse, cuando escuchó un llanto en la parte superior de la casa y corrió hacia allí

-¡Harry!- exclamó tomando a su ahijado en brazos. Lo examinó, tenía una profunda herida en la frente, pero por lo demás estaba bien- Pequeño, lo siento, todo fue mi culpa…- al ver una cara conocida, el niño se calmó un poco

-Mamá…- balbuceó extendiendo los bracitos hacia un lado, Sirius siguió miró hacia esa dirección

-Lily…- murmuró agachándose para examinarla, y darse cuenta de que estaba muerta

-Mamá… mamá…- decía Harry aferrándose a su madre y tratando de que le responda. Al ver la escena, Sirius ya no pudo contener más las lágrimas

-Vamos Harry, vamos a… vamos a buscar a tío Remus- dijo mientras lo alzaba de nuevo. Se apareció con Harry en el patio de la casa casi al mismo tiempo que llegaba Hagrid

-¡Sirius!- exclamó el semi-gigante al verlo. Enseguida le quitó a Harry y lo acurrucó junto a él- ¿Qué ocurrió¿Dónde están Lily y James?

-Muertos, Hagrid- respondió él turbado- Voldemort los mató…

-¡No!- sollozó el semi-gigante- No quería creerle a Dumbledore cuando me lo dijo…

-Después iré a hablar con él. Dame a Harry, Hagrid. Soy su padrino. Yo cuidaré de él…

-No, Dumbledore me pidió que lo llevara…

-Yo iré a hablar con él, Hagrid, dame a Harry- extendió los brazos

-No, tengo que llevarlo con Dumbledore, él nos espera en la casa de sus tíos

-¿Qué¿Tú sabes que clase de personas son ellos, Hagrid? No, de ninguna manera Harry irá allí

-Lo siento, pero esas son las órdenes de Dumbledore- Sirius vio que era inútil discutir, ya después hablaría con el director. Ahora tenía algo que hacer

-Está bien, Hagrid, pero llévate mi moto, así te será más fácil llegar donde ellos, yo no la necesito ya- Hagrid accedió, envolvió a Harry en unas mantas y partió en la moto

-Bien Peter, vas a pagar caro tu traición- agitó su varita y desapareció, dejando la casa semi destruida.

Poco tiempo después, aurores del Ministerio de Magia aparecían en el lugar, pero al ver la casa en ese estado se aparecieron en el segundo piso y recogieron el cuerpo de Lily Potter. Buscaron algún rastro de Harry pero lo único que vieron fue la túnica que había pertenecido a Voldemort. Con algo de temor la recogieron porque podría servirles de evidencia y se marcharon. Casi amanecía cuando Sirius volvió a aparecerse en la casa, con lágrimas en los ojos caminó alrededor de ella y se paró frente a donde había estado la puerta principal, fue entonces que escuchó una voz debajo de los escombros…

-Quien esté afuera… Ayúdeme por favor…- pedía una voz muy débil, pero inconfundible para Sirius

-Por favor, que no sea mi imaginación…- murmuró- ¿James?- preguntó en voz alta

-Pa… Padfoot… amigo… por favor… sácame de aquí- a Sirius no tuvo que repetírselo dos veces

_-Wingardium Leviosa…_- los escombros fueron removidos con rapidez y Sirius corrió a ayudar a su amigo herido- Prongs¿cómo te sientes?

-Como si la casa se me hubiera caído encima- bromeó, pero luego recordó algo- ¿Y Lily¿Y Harry¿Dónde están?- Sirius desvió la mirada… ¿cómo decirle?- ¿Padfoot?

-Esto va a ser difícil, James, pero tienes que saberlo… Lily… Lily murió… Voldemort la mató

-¡NO!- gritó James- ¡NO ES CIERTO¡LILY NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTA…!

-Prongs…

-¡ESTA ES OTRA DE TUS BROMAS, SIRIUS¡Y DE MUY MAL GUSTO!

-¡JAMES TRANQUILÍZATE!- trató de calmarlo Sirius- Nadie más que yo desearía que todo esto no fuera cierto, pero es la verdad…

-Lily… mi Lily… muerta…- murmuró entre lágrimas

-Lo siento, Prongs, es mi culpa… Yo sugerí el cambio…

-No Sirius, el único culpable es Peter, ya verá cuando lo encuentre…

-Primero tienes que recuperarte. Ya después veremos la forma de atraparlo antes de que el ministerio lo haga con nosotros…- James lo miró extrañado

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó mientras Sirius lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie

-Esta noche fui a buscarlo, a ver si aún era de fiar, pero no lo encontré en su casa y no había señal de pelea alguna… Eso me dio mala espina, vine hacia aquí, pero llegué demasiado tarde. Escuché llorar a Harry en el segundo piso y…- James lo interrumpió

-Espera un momento… ¿Dijiste Harry¿Mi hijo está vivo?

-Sí, pero esa es otra historia. Ahora debes saber la razón por la que el Ministerio de Magia puso un precio sobre nuestras cabezas, somos los magos más buscados de Gran Bretaña

-Bien, explícame eso primero

-Como te decía: escuché a Harry llorar y fui por él, estaba en su habitación, con… con el cuerpo de Lily… Lo tomé en brazos y lo tranquilicé, luego me aparecí en el patio. Hagrid llegó enseguida con órdenes de Dumbledore de llevar a Harry donde tu cuñada

-¿Qué! Dumbledore se volvió loco…

-Lo está desde hace tiempo, pero me abstuve de comentar eso frente a Hagrid. Traté de que me dejara a Harry, pero ya sabes como se pone cuando se empeña en algo. De todas formas yo tenía que ir a buscar a Peter así que le entregué a Hagrid mi moto para que llevara a Harry más rápido, pensé en que después hablaría con Dumbledore, pero ahora eso es imposible también por culpa de Peter

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Fui a buscarlo y lo acorralé en un callejón, entonces empezó a gritar como si estuviéramos frente a él diciendo que estábamos al servicio de Voldemort y que por eso le habíamos entregado a tu hijo…

-¿QUÉ!

-Lo que escuchaste. Al principio pensé que se había vuelto loco, pero todo era parte de su plan…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque luego de gritar todas esas tonterías se cortó un dedo, se transformó y con la varita en la espalda hizo explotar la calle matando a no sé cuantos muggles en el proceso

-¡Maldito cobarde¿Qué ocurrió después?

-Empezaron a llegar miembros del ministerio, habían escuchado sus gritos. Me transformé enseguida y me quedé a escuchar: creyeron todo lo que dijo, piensan que tú y yo hicimos explotar esa calle y que lo matamos también a él. Lo peor de todo es que Dumbledore también lo cree, así que no podemos recurrir a él ni a la Orden. Pero ahora quien me preocupa es Harry, no podemos dejarlo con tu cuñada y su esposo…

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero debemos actuar con prudencia si no queremos ir a parar a Azkaban. Déjame pensar…- estuvo en silencio por unos segundos- Sólo nos queda una opción: Las Colonias

-James, necesitas descansar, estás diciendo incoherencias…

-No me mires como si estuviera loco y escúchame. Es un viejo secreto familiar, por eso no te lo dije antes. Hace 300 años, se dio una guerra en mi familia, entre Armand Potter y su hermano gemelo Julius, todo era porque el padre de los dos le había dejado el liderazgo de la familia a Armand y Julius no estaba conforme con eso, así que reunió un grupo de hombres y empezó a perseguirlo a tal punto que Armand tuvo que dejar Inglaterra y huir a Francia, pero Julius también tenía gente allí, así que no fue de mucha ayuda. Mi antepasado fue a parar en un pueblo habitado por magos que eran hostigados continuamente por otros. Él los ayudó en esa lucha e ideó una estrategia para que los dejaran en paz. Les tomó mucho tiempo, pero al final consiguieron esconderse tan bien que hasta ahora no se ha descubierto su paradero. Armand estuvo entre ellos algunos años entrenando, hasta que decidió regresar a Inglaterra y enfrentar a su hermano, batalla que al final ganó…

-Linda historia Prongs, pero no veo en que pueda ayudarnos eso ahora

-Es que no me dejaste terminar. La comunidad de magos a la que ayudó mi antepasado se hace llamar Las Colonias, porque con el tiempo se amplió y son varios pueblos, aunque no muy lejanos el uno del otro. Tienen una organización propia: escuelas, organizaciones y hasta un gobierno, el ministerio de magia francés no sabe nada sobre ellos y, excepto tú y yo, no lo sabe nadie más. Mi antepasado dejó un pergamino diciendo las coordenadas exactas de donde encontrarlas

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que nos recibirán? Si son tan escurridizos como dices, no creo que reciban bien a los extraños

-Es que nosotros no seremos extraños. Las Colonias tienen un juramento de lealtad con mi familia: cualquier mago recomendado por un Potter es bien recibido, y un Potter es mejor recibido aún

-En otras palabras, lo que tú sugieres es que nos vayamos a vivir en Francia…- James asintió

-Es la única opción que nos queda. Pero debemos planearlo todo con cuidado, empezando por sacar a Harry del país sin que Dumbledore se de cuenta, cosa nada fácil, porque seguramente ya puso un montón de barreras protectoras alrededor de la casa de Petunia y debe estar por conseguir a alguien para que los vigile en su barrio

-¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?

-Por ahora, descansar, los dos necesitamos hacerlo. Ya después pensaremos en algo, tengo la impre-sión de que los negocios muggles de mi padre van a ayudarnos en esto

-¿Los negocios que nadie conoce?

-Precisamente por eso, porque nadie los conoce. Anda, transformémonos y vamos a buscar un buen lugar en el bosque- momentos después, un ciervo y un perro se internaban en el bosque

**Aeropuerto Internacional de Heathrow, Gran Bretaña. 5 de Noviembre**

_-Los pasajeros del vuelo 487 con destino a París, por favor abordar por la puerta 7…_

-James¿estás seguro de que esos aparatos funcionan?- susurró Sirius al oído de su amigo

-No, pero no nos queda otra opción- decidió asegurarse- Este… Petunia

-¿Sí, Potter?- contestó su cuñada, que sostenía en brazos a su propio hijo

-Una curiosidad…- bajó la voz- Este medio de transporte… ¿es seguro?

-El más seguro de todos

-¿Y lo utilizan desde hace mucho tiempo?- preguntó Sirius

-Desde principios de este siglo. Y váyanse ya, que ese vuelo es el suyo

-Bien, gracias por todo, y ya sabes: si alguien te pregunta…

-Sí, ya sé. Tu hijo está con nosotros. Cumpliremos con nuestra parte del trato si cumples con la tuya...

-Entonces no tendremos problemas, ya le dije a tu marido que puede ocupar su nuevo puesto desde el lunes. Traeré a Harry en un mes, y no preocupes: no habrá "cosas raras" en tu casa. Vamos Sirius- y los dos avanzaron hasta la puerta de salida.

Diez minutos después, a los dos magos se les había pasado los nervios iniciales y jugaban con Harry, que reía alegremente jalando del pelo de su padre

-¡Auch! Harry suelta…- pero el niño no obedeció- Padfoot, deja de reírte y ayúdame…

-Aguafiestas... Vamos Harry, deja a tu padre en paz- y lo tomó en su brazos, por lo que el cabello de James fue reemplazado por el suyo- ¡No, el de tío Sirius no...!- esta vez fue James quien rió. A los pocos minutos, Harry se quedó dormido y pudieron seguir el viaje tranquilos. Sirius no pudo evitar notar una expresión de tristeza en el rostro de su amigo- No le gustaría verte así, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ella, Sirius, no sé que voy a hacer ahora…

-Vas a criar a tu hijo, eso es lo que vas a hacer. Lily dio su vida para protegerlo y tú has gastado un montón de dinero sobornando a esos muggles…

-Ninguna cantidad de dinero será demasiada con tal de tener a mi hijo conmigo…

-Entonces debes ser fuerte por él. Yo te ayudaré siempre, pero Harry necesita a su padre

-Tienes razón Padfoot, debo pensar en Harry- miró a su hijo que dormía en sus brazos. "_Lo cuidaré por los dos, Lil, te lo prometo_"- Gracias, Padfoot, gracias por animarme

-Cuando quieras, Prongs- el resto del vuelo transcurrió tranquilo y empezaba a anochecer cuando aterrizaron en la capital francesa. Los dos bajaron junto con los demás pasajeros, presentaron sus documentos y recogieron su equipaje- ¿Y ahora qué?

-Ahora espérame un momento mientras voy a comprar nuestros boletos

-¿A dónde iremos?

-A Brest, en el norte, dormiremos allí y mañana tomaremos el tren que nos llevará a Brérlès, un pequeño puerto al norte. Desde allí trataremos de llegar hasta la isla de Lampaul, aún no sé como, pero llegaremos- le entregó a su hijo- Cuida de Harry, regreso enseguida- fue hasta la ventanilla de información y preguntó por el próximo vuelo a Brest, le informaron de uno que salía en veinte minutos y se apresuró a comprar los boletos. Cuando regresó donde Sirius, lo encontró tratando de calmar a Harry- ¿Qué ocurre?

-No sé, despertó hace unos minutos y empezó a llorar…

-A ver campeón, ven aquí- vio que el niño se metía la mano en la boca- Debí saberlo, no has comido nada desde mediodía. Padfoot, pásame el bolso- el animago obedeció y James sacó un biberón del bolso- Está hechizado para que permanezca tibio- le explicó a su amigo en voz baja, mientras le daba el biberón a Harry. Minutos después, el altavoz anunció su vuelo.

**Brest, Francia. 6 de Noviembre**

-No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de levantarme tan temprano, James…

-Sirius, son las nueve de la mañana. No seas flojo, Harry está despierto desde antes de las ocho

-Harry no tuvo insomnio toda la noche

-Querrás decir que Harry no se escapó para irse de parranda anoche- Sirius lo miró sorprendido- Oh sí, me di cuenta de que saliste

-¿Y aún así no tienes compasión de mí?

-Yo te advertí que tendríamos que levantarnos temprano. Querías conocer la ciudad¿verdad? Pues eso lo tendremos que hacer en la mañana, porque tomaremos el primer tren de la tarde- y así, con Sirius a regañadientes, salieron del hotel y recorrieron la ciudad toda la mañana, comprando ropa para ellos y para Harry. Como James manejaba mejor el francés, era él quien hablaba por los dos. A la una regresaron al hotel a almorzar y una hora después estaban en el tren rumbo a Brérlès, a donde no tardaron en llegar ya que quedaba a pocos kilómetros. Salieron de la estación y empezaron a preguntar como llegar a la isla, pero les dijeron que debían buscar a algún habitante de la isla para que los llevara en el bote que había venido. Empezaron a preguntar entre las lanchas que estaban ancladas en el puerto pero no encontraron lo que necesitaban, y así pasaron toda la tarde. Lo que no se habían dado cuenta, es de que alguien los había seguido desde que habían preguntado como llegar a isla la primera vez, casi anochecía cuando decidieron sentarse a descansar un poco

-Bueno Prongs, si encontrarlos es tan difícil como llegar a ellos, no me extraña que nadie los haya descubierto. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Seguir preguntando, debemos encontrarlos

-¿No podemos simplemente quedarnos en Francia y vivir como muggles?- la sombra que los seguía se puso alerta- Podemos vivir en París y Harry puede ir a Beauxbatons

-Toda mi familia se ha graduado en Hogwarts por generaciones, mi hijo no va a romper la tradición si puedo evitarlo. Además, tú sabes que la magia que tiene es muy grande para su edad, el ministerio francés lo descubriría y Dumbledore, que estará en alerta si ve que Harry no está con Petunia, no tardará en saber donde estamos y, por si no lo recuerdas, hay dos cómodas celdas en Azkaban esperando por nosotros. Ven, vamos a seguir preguntando…

-Obtendrán las respuestas a sus preguntas- dijo una voz tras ellos- Pero depende de cómo respondan a las mías- los dos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a un hombre de edad madura, que los apuntaba con una varita- Y más les vale que me digan la verdad, yo sabré si no lo hacen

-Se la diremos, tiene mi palabra- dijo James

-¿Buscan a Las Colonias?

-Sí, a eso vinimos

-Las Colonias no dan refugio a criminales…

-Nosotros no…- empezó Sirius, pero James lo interrumpió

-Nos acusan de un crimen que no cometimos, si tiene una poción de la verdad, démela y le repetiré lo mismo: somos inocentes

-No será necesario, les dije que sabría si mienten y sé que no lo hacen. ¿Quién los envió aquí?

-Nadie, yo soy James Potter, descendiente de Armand Potter- sacó un pergamino y se lo entregó, el hombre lo miró y bajo enseguida la varita

-Es quien dice ser, pero eso no nos asegura nada, el mismo Julius Potter traicionó a su hermano

-Lo sé, y estoy dispuesto a pasar la prueba que me digan.

-Por ahora los llevaré a la isla, allí el concejo decidirá si pueden quedarse. ¿Quiénes lo acompañan?

-Mi hijo Harry y Sirius Black, mi mejor amigo.

-Bien, les aseguro que, si dicen la verdad, dos Potter serán bienvenidos entre nosotros. Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos, síganme- y el grupo caminó hasta el muelle donde, en un lugar apartado, estaba anclada una lancha en muy buen estado a comparación de las otras- Esta lancha no se utiliza para la pesca, por eso se conserva, la utilizamos únicamente cuando venimos aquí- arrancó y, cuarenta minutos después, llegaron a un pequeño muelle delante de un pueblo- Por favor, acepten mi hospitalidad por esta noche- añadió mientras tomaban un carruaje

-No queremos abusar de su amabilidad señor…

-Valois, Germain Valois, y será un placer para mí tener en mi casa a un Potter. Si de mí dependiera, ustedes se quedarían, pero debo consultar al concejo

-¿El concejo?- preguntó Sirius con curiosidad

-Las Colonias tienen su propio gobierno, el cual está a cargo de doce miembros, quienes duran en el cargo indefinidamente, si mueren son sucedidos por sus hijos, por lo que si renuncian lo hacen a nombre de su familia. Son los jefes de las familias con más antigüedad mágica. La jefatura de este concejo rota cada dos años y hace dos meses empezó la mía. De hecho, tenemos una reunión hoy, si no les importa, pueden exponer su situación y así decidiremos¿qué dicen?

-Creo que será lo mejor, Sr. Valois, gracias- el carruaje se detuvo y ellos bajaron ante una casa muy grande, donde un elfo doméstico salió a recibirlos

-Buenas Noches, Sr. Valois, señor

-Buenas Noches, Blinky. Por favor, toma los equipajes de los señores y llévalos a dos de las habitaciones de huéspedes- el elfo obedeció enseguida- Acompáñenme por favor- los guió hasta un estudio- Disculpe si soy inoportuno, Sr. Potter, pero ¿y su esposa?

-Mi esposa murió asesinada hace unos días…

-Lo siento, no pensé ser indiscreto

-Tarde o temprano lo hubiera sabido, la muerte de mi esposa tiene mucho que ver en que estemos aquí. Creo que será mejor que le explique la situación

Bien, siéntense, aún tenemos algo de tiempo antes de la cena- los dos obedecieron

-Todo comenzó hace once años, empezaron a presentarse muertes misteriosas, todas en magos de origen muggle. Primero eran unas muertes aisladas, nadie las relacionaba entre sí, pero poco a poco empezaron a aumentar las víctimas, a veces eran unas verdaderas masacres, los aurores notaban signos de haber sido torturados cruelmente antes de ser asesinados, y empezó a aparecer una marca en el cielo: una calavera con una serpiente saliéndole de la boca,- el Sr. Valois se estremeció- y con la marca un culpable: Lord Voldemort, aunque ese no era su verdadero nombre. Había reunido seguidores poco a poco, los que se autonombraban mortífagos. Desde hace unos años ya no actuaban disimuladamente, sino que atacaban de frente… Fueron días muy oscuros, Sr. Valois, no se podía confiar en nadie, Voldemort se estaba apoderando de todo… Pero hubo alguien que supo enfrentarlo: Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts

-He escuchado de ese hombre, un mago muy sabio y muy poderoso…

-Era al único al que Voldemort temía, por eso Hogwarts era uno de los pocos lugares seguros…- fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta

-Adelante…- el elfo que los había recibido entró

-El Sr. Valois sabrá disculpar a Blinky por interrumpirlo, pero el Sr. Guizot acaba de llegar

-Claude es miembro del concejo¿les importa si lo invito a escuchar el resto de su historia?

-Por supuesto que no,- respondió James- creo que será mejor

-Bien, haz pasar a Claude, Blinky- el elfo regresó poco después acompañado de un hombre más o menos de la misma edad que su anfitrión, quien frunció el ceño al ver a los dos visitantes- Buenas Noches, Claude- saludó él amablemente

-No creo que sean buenas, Germain, supongo que tienes una explicación para tu imprudencia

-No es ninguna imprudencia, Claude, recibir en mi casa al descendiente de Armand Potter- su rostro cambio de expresión enseguida- Sr. Potter, Claude Guizot, miembro del concejo. Claude, James Potter y su amigo Sirius Black

-Mucho gusto- dijeron los dos

-No, el gusto es mío. Disculpen mi actitud, pero realmente no esperaba que vinieran

-Hace una semana nosotros tampoco pensábamos estar aquí, Sr. Guizot

-Cuando llegaste me estaban explicando sus razones, Claude, siéntate por favor- él lo hizo- Bien, Sr. Potter, me estaba diciendo que Albus Dumbledore era al único al que ese tal Voldemort temía

-Así es. Dumbledore organizó un grupo para enfrentarlo: la Orden del Fénix, del que éramos miembros, entre otras personas, mi esposa, Sirius y yo. Ahora bien, dentro de nuestro grupo también había un espía, un mortífago que espiaba los movimientos de Voldemort para nosotros. Él nos avisó que mi familia y yo éramos su próximo blanco, aunque no sabíamos la razón. Dumbledore nos aconsejó ocultarnos, porque sospechaba que en la orden también había un espía de Voldemort, que informaba de nuestros movimientos

-Un momento- lo interrumpió Guizot- Tengo una duda: según entiendo, ese tal Voldemort¿era un mago oscuro?- James asintió

-Lo consideran el mago oscuro más poderoso de este siglo- añadió Sirius

-Como comprenderán, no era fácil ocultarse de él, así que decidimos hacer el encantamiento _Fidelio Duo_ y Sirius sería el guardián secreto los dos asintieron, dando a entender que lo conocían- Pero hubo unos inconvenientes y, a última hora, decidimos hacer un _Fidelio_ simple y cambiar de guardián. Nadie sabía del cambio, excepto mi esposa, Sirius, el nuevo guardián y yo. Nuestro temor era que, sabiéndolo la Orden, lo sabría también el espía de Voldemort, por lo que hicimos el encantamiento en secreto la noche del 24 de Octubre pasado

-El peor error de nuestra vida…- murmuró Sirius. Los dos lo miraron extrañados- Teníamos al traidor ante nuestras narices y no nos dimos cuenta- explicó- El 31 de Octubre fui a su casa, para comprobar si aún era de fiar, pero no lo encontré. Tuve un mal presentimiento y fui a la casa de James, pero llegué demasiado tarde: la casa estaba casi destruida, no encontré a James así que pensé que estaba muerto, escuché a Harry llorar y fui a buscarlo, a su lado encontré el cuerpo de Lily. Tomé a Harry y bajé dispuesto a ir donde uno de mis amigos, pero Dumbledore había mandado por él, así que tuve que entregarlo a su mensajero. Después fui a buscar a Peter, el traidor, y lo acorralé en una calle llena de muggles, estaba tan lleno de rabia ese momento que no me puse a pensar en la imprudencia que estaba cometiendo, pero él supo aprovechar eso a su favor: cuando lo acorralé en un callejón dispuesto a matarlo, empezó a gritar como si James y yo estuviéramos presentes, diciendo que éramos los traidores y que habíamos entregado a Lily y a Harry a Voldemort, luego tomó su forma animaga, de una rata, y con la varita en la espalda abrió un boquete en la calle matando a muchos muggles. Yo también soy animago, así que tomé mi forma y me escondí para ver lo que ocurría: el ministerio llegó poco después, pude escuchar lo suficiente como para saber que James y yo somos buscados, acusados de alta traición y de la muerte de Peter y los muggles, así que decidí huir, pero primero decidí pasar por la casa de nuevo, y allí encontré a James

-Comprendo- dijo Valois- Ahora nos falta escuchar su versión, Sr. Potter

-No hay mucho que añadir. La noche del 31 de Octubre Lily y yo estábamos muy preocupados, porque Harry estaba muy intranquilo, sentimos un ruido afuera y yo me asomé a la ventana, me di cuenta de que era Voldemort y le dije a Lily que tomara a nuestro hijo y se fuera, ella se negó al principio, pero creo que luego pensó en Harry y fue hasta el segundo piso. Voldemort entró y, en un descuido, me aturdió, lo siguiente que recuerdo es sentir a alguien caminando fuera de la casa, mientras estaba bajo los escombros, con dificultad lo llamé y me di cuenta de que era Sirius

-¿Y qué había ocurrido con su hijo?- preguntó Valois

-Fue llevado donde mi cuñada, pero yo sabía que no sería bien recibido: mi esposa era de origen muggle y su hermana detesta todo lo que se refiere a la magia

-Hay algo que no entiendo- dijo Guizot- Si Voldemort mató a su esposa¿por qué dejó al niño vivo?

-Porque no pudo matarlo- respondió James- En la carta de que le dejó Dumbledore a mi cuñada lo explica: el objetivo de Voldemort era Harry, nosotros no

-¿Un niño tan pequeño?- preguntó Valois extrañado

-Nosotros tampoco nos explicábamos la razón, sólo sabíamos que debíamos escondernos porque mi hijo corría peligro, pero no pudo matarlo, eso es lo extraño. Después de matar a Lily, Voldemort intentó hacer lo mismo con Harry, pero el hechizo rebotó y Voldemort perdió sus poderes

-¿QUÉ¡- preguntaron los dos sorprendidos

-Nosotros tampoco nos lo explicamos, pero yo no podía permitir que mi hijo se criara con muggles, por eso lo arreglé todo: mi padre tenía varias empresas en el mundo muggle, le di la dirección general de una de ellas al esposo de mi cuñada y dejé todo arreglado para que les llegue una cantidad mensual. Todo a cambio de que finjan que mi hijo crece con ellos, para eso necesito llevarlo a Inglaterra cada cierto tiempo, para que la persona que Dumbledore seguramente pondrá para que lo vigile, lo vea con mi cuñada. Espero que entiendan mi situación

-Por supuesto que sí- respondió Guizot- El concejo lo entenderá y lo ayudaremos en lo que podamos

-Gracias- respondió James

-No tiene porqué darlas. Ahora vamos a cenar, ustedes deben estar cansados del viaje y podrán des-cansar- y todos salieron del estudio para dirigirse al comedor- Desde mañana empezaremos a arreglar lo de su alojamiento, aunque aquí pueden quedarse el tiempo que deseen

-Se lo agradecemos

-Lo del alojamiento está arreglado ya, Germain: la hermana de uno de mis antepasados se casó con Armand Potter y se fue a Inglaterra con él. Desde entonces los Guizot han tenido sólo un hijo y el mío murió hace años sin descendencia, así que James y su hijo son mi única familia. Además, soy el depositario de los bienes que dejó Armand Potter entre nosotros, entre los cuales está su casa. Mañana mismo enviaré a alguien a que la prepare para ser habitada

-Muchas Gracias- dijo James

-Bien, ahora será mejor ir a cenar y luego suban a descansar. Nosotros hablaremos con el concejo- y los cuatro fueron al comedor, donde les sirvieron la cena. Poco a poco la conversación fue fluyendo y luego de unos minutos ya se hablaban con familiaridad. Estaban en la sobremesa cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta- Ya empezaron a llegar, Claude, será mejor que nos vayamos. James, Sirius, sé que preferirían descansar ahora, pero tal vez el concejo requiera su presencia una vez que conozcan su caso…

-Lo entendemos- dijo James- Solo me gustaría que, si me llaman, alguien esté pendiente de mi hijo

-Por supuesto, James, haz sonar la campanilla y vendrá un elfo a cuidar a tu hijo- dicho esto, los dos recién llegados fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, James puso a Harry en su cama y se acostó a su lado. Estuvo vigilándolo unos minutos hasta que se quedó dormido. Una vocecilla lo despertó varios minutos después

-Sr. James Potter... Sr. James Potter...- abrió los ojos- Glanhy lamenta despertarlo, señor, pero el amo dijo que el concejo lo ha mandado llamar junto con el Sr. Black. El Sr. James Potter no debe preocuparse, Glanhy cuidará de su pequeño

-Gracias. Por favor, cuida que no despierte- dicho esto, salió de su habitación. En el pasillo se encontró con Sirius y juntos bajaron hasta el estudio, donde un grupo de personas estaba reunido. Todos miraban con atención a James

-James, Sirius, siéntense por favor- dijo Valois, los dos obedecieron- Bien, aquí están los dos. Claude y yo ya les explicamos su situación. Si alguien tiene una pregunta…

-Yo la tengo- dijo un hombre a su derecha- He realizado algunos viajes a Inglaterra y sé que lo que dijeron es verdad. Sin embargo, Sr. Black, las cosas que escuchado sobre su familia…

-No hablan mucho a mi favor,- continuó Sirius- puede decirlo. Es la misma razón por la que hace cinco años me fui de mi casa: jamás estuve de acuerdo con todas esas ideas de pureza de sangre, por eso soy la vergüenza de la familia

-Es suficiente- dijo Valois- Todo aquel que tiene la confianza de un Potter, tiene la nuestra, que no se les olvide. Además, el concejo ya decidió: pueden quedarse entre nosotros y hacer sus viajes regulares a Inglaterra, confiamos en su discreción

-Se los agradezco- dijo James

-No tiene que hacerlo- dijo otro hombre- Es hora de que empecemos a pagar nuestra deuda con los Potter. Sean bienvenidos, mañana serán presentados ante los demás- James agradeció de nuevo y luego los demás miembros del concejo se presentaron. Es así, que James y Harry Potter y Sirius Black empezaron una nueva vida, mientras en Inglaterra se ofrecía una alta recompensa por su captura.


	2. CAPITULO 1

**OK, HAY ALGO QUE OLVIDÉ MENCIONAR EN EL PRÓLOGO: LOS CUATRO PRIMEROS CAPÍTULOS Y LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL QUINTO SEGUIRÁN LOS LIBROS, EXCEPTO UNOS PEQUEÑOS CAMBIOS. OBVIAMENTE, NO VOY A TRANSCRIBIR TODOS LOS LIBROS, ESO SERÍA UNA PÉRDIDA DE TIEMPO TANTO PARA MÍ COMO PARA USTEDES, QUE SEGURO YA SE LOS SABEN DE MEMORIA, ME LIMITARÉ A PONER DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE JAMES ALGUNOS DE LOS HECHOS OCURRIDOS EN HOGWARTS Y A ESCRIBIR LOS HECHOS QUE CAMBIO. AHORA BIEN, ESTO NO SIGNIFICA QUE LOS PRIMEROS CAPÍTULOS VAN A SER PUBLICADOS RÁPIDAMENTE. AUNQUE NO LO CREAN, TOMA MUCHO TIEMPO REVISAR LOS LIBROS Y DECIDIR LOS CAMBIOS Y LUEGO CALCULAR LAS FECHAS EN QUE OCURREN CIERTAS COSAS (FECHAS, POR CIERTO, TENTATIVAS, PUESTAS CON UN CALENDARIO DEL AÑO RESPECTIVO A MI LADO) AHORA MISMO ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN EL CAPITULO DOS Y ME ESTÁ COSTANDO MUCHO, PRIMERO PORQUE ME CAMBIÉ DE DEPARTAMENTO Y EN EL PROCESO SE ME EXTRAVIÓ EL MENCIONADO LIBRO Y TUVE QUE BAJARLO DE INTERNET, Y NO ES TAN FÁCIL TRABAJAR CON DOS ARCHIVOS EN EL COMPUTADOR QUE CON UN ARCHIVO Y EL LIBRO EN TUS MANOS. ADEMÁS, EL PRINCIPIO ES COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE, EN ESTE CAPITULO ENTENDERAN LA RAZÓN. DE TODAS FORMAS, SI SE ME HA PASADO POR ALTO ALGO DE LOS LIBROS QUE USTEDES CONSIDEREN IMPORTANTE, POR FAVOR DÍGANMELO EN UN REVIEW. ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DE LA HISTORIA. BYE**

**Capitulo Uno: Primer año**

Diez años después…

**Isla de Lampaul, Bretaña Francesa. 24 de Julio de 1991**

-Harry, apresúrate, se te está haciendo tarde…- dijo un hombre de cabello negro desde el recibidor de su casa.

-¿Tengo que ir?- preguntó un niño muy parecido a él mientras bajaba las escaleras

-Hijo, ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, debes ir a Hogwarts

-No entiendo porqué debo ir a Inglaterra ahora si las clases empiezan en septiembre, papá…

-Porque la carta llegará mañana, y tienes que estar allí para recibirla…

-¿No puede hacerlo Dudley por mí?

-Sabes que no, Harry- James tomó la mano de su hijo, lo llevó hasta la sala y se sentó a su lado- Hijo, sabes que no me agrada la idea de separarme de ti, pero es necesario, yo no puedo ir contigo…

-Los del Ministerio de Magia son unos tontos, ni tú ni tío Sirius son mortífagos…

-Tú lo sabes y eso me basta…- iba a añadir algo más, pero una pequeña figura vino corriendo hasta ellos y se abrazó a las piernas de Harry- Elaine, creí que estabas en el muelle con tu madre

-No quiero que se vaya…- dijo ella sollozando y sin soltarse de las piernas de Harry, quien se agachó y la tomó en brazos- ¿Verdad que no te vas a ir?

-Eli, hemos hablado ya sobre esto, tengo que hacerlo, debo empezar mis estudios…

-¿Por qué en Inglaterra¿Por qué no puedes ir a la escuela de aquí como los otros niños?

-Toda nuestra familia ha ido a Hogwarts, Elaine- dijo James tomándola en brazos- Yo fui allí, al igual que mis padres, y mis abuelos…

-¿Eso quiere decir que yo también iré a Hogwarts, papi?- preguntó la niña ya más calmada

-Sí, he hablado con tu madre y ella está de acuerdo en que vayas a Hogwarts

-¿Cuándo iré?

-Cuando tengas once años, como tu hermano

-¿Y eso cuando será?

-Dentro de seis años, cuando Harry ya sea mayor de edad

-¿Y entonces podré ir con Harry a Hogwarts?

-Sí, pero si te portas bien y estudias mucho- le respondió Harry

-Te lo prometo, me portaré bien y obedeceré a papá, a mamá, a tío Sirius, al abuelo, a…

-Ya Eli, ya entendí- dijo Harry riendo- Ahora dime una cosa¿le avisaste a tu madre que venías?

-¡Ups! Creo que no…- la llegada a la sala de un Sirius sumamente preocupado confirmó las palabras de Elaine, quien se escondió tras su hermano

-Así que aquí estás- dijo Sirius al verla- Tu madre se preocupó mucho al ver que no estabas

-Lo siento, tío Sirius…

-Díselo a tu madre, se quedó muy enfadada

-Vamos, pequeña, vamos con tu madre- le dijo James, todos juntos salieron de la casa y subieron a una carroza. Una vez allí, las quejas de Harry empezaron de nuevo

-Papá¿por qué tengo que ir por medios muggles?

-Porque te vieron salir con los Dursley cuando ellos fueron a sus vacaciones y tienen que verte llegar con ellos a su regreso, se encontrarán en el aeropuerto de París en la noche

-No me agrada viajar en lancha…

-Lo sé, pero es la única forma de ir hasta Brérlès, si lo haces con magia te podrían ver. Y en Brest también…- añadió antes de que viniera la siguiente pregunta. Harry decidió cambiar de tema, aunque no dejar de quejarse

-¿Por qué no puedo llevarme a Falcore conmigo?

-Porque se supone que te criaste entre muggles, y los muggles no tienen fénix. Incluso son pocos los magos que tienen uno…

-Puedo decir que me lo encontré y que no sabía que era…

-Harry…

-Yo lo heredé…

-Y nadie lo discute, pero entiende que sería sospechoso. Dumbledore se daría cuenta enseguida. Además, no te separarás de él, puede llevar y traer nuestra correspondencia, una lechuza se agotaría demasiado al venir desde Hogwarts…- la carroza se detuvo y el grupo bajó

-¡Elaine Potter!- dijo una voz femenina, una mujer de cabello castaño se acercaba a ellos- No vuelvas a irte sin avisarme, me diste un buen susto…

-Vamos, Camille, no fue tan grave- la tranquilizó Sirius- Pudo encontrar sola el camino a casa

-Y además, Elaine va a disculparse contigo- añadió James- Hazlo, hija

-Lo siento, mami…- dijo ella- Quería que Harry no se fuera…

-¿Aún sigues con eso?

-No, ya no, papi me dijo que yo también iré a Hogwarts

-Vaya, eso es nuevo- comentó Sirius

-Lo decidimos anoche, creemos que es lo mejor- respondió James- Bien, ya es hora de irnos, Harry

-¿Tú vas conmigo?- preguntó él

-Por supuesto, te acompañaré hasta el aeropuerto de Brest- el rostro de Harry se animó un poco, entregó su equipaje al encargado de la lancha y fue a despedirse de su familia

-¿Vendrás en navidad?- le preguntó su hermana

-No, Eli, no podré hacerlo. Volveré en junio

-¿Por qué tardarás tanto?

-Porque estaré en la escuela hasta entonces. Vamos, Eli, no llores, ya verás como el tiempo pasa volando. Para que te consueles te diré una cosa: puedes quedarte con mi escoba

-¿No te la llevas?

-No puedo tener una en Hogwarts este año, pero el próximo sí y entonces me compraré una nueva

-Te voy a extrañar mucho…

-Yo también, pero escribiré todas las semanas, lo prometo- le dio un abrazo a su hermana y luego fue donde su padrino

-No puedo creer lo rápido que has crecido- dijo él- En Hogwarts te irá muy bien, ya lo verás

-Eso espero, tío Sirius, aunque pociones…

-No se puede ser bueno en todo- dijo Camille acercándose- Ya superarás tu aversión a los calderos…

-Ya lo veremos, aunque no lo creo

-Espero que lo hagas, cariño- le dio un abrazo- Estudia mucho y pórtate bien¿sí?- añadió con lágrimas en los ojos- Y no hagas ninguna de las locuras que te aconsejaron Sirius y tu padre…

-Pero si nosotros no le hemos dicho nada- protestó James

-Sí, amor, te creo- respondió sarcástica, luego se dirigió a Harry de nuevo- No conocí a tu madre, pero estoy segura de que se sentiría muy orgullosa de ti- Harry sonrió, esa era una de las cosas que apreciaba en Camille: aunque llevaba varios años casada con su padre, siempre había respetado el recuerdo de su madre, el lugar que ella ocupaba en su vida y en la de James

-Gracias- le dijo abrazándola- También te voy a extrañar…

-Y yo a ti- dijo ella enjugándose las lágrimas- Anda, vete ya o perderás el tren a Brest- Harry la abrazó por última vez y subió a la lancha con su padre.

La mañana siguiente, Harry despertó con los primeros rayos de sol que entraron a su habitación en la casa de sus tíos, supo que ellos no habían despertado aún así que decidió acomodar su equipaje, ya que la noche anterior no había podido hacerlo debido a que llegó muy tarde. Luego de llegar a Brérlès, había hecho un corto viaje en tren hasta Brest y desde allí viajado solo hasta París. En el aeropuerto de esta ciudad esperó un poco más de una hora a sus tíos y juntos partieron a Londres. Apenas llegaron a Surrey, su tía le había indicado la habitación que iba a ocupar y él se había acostado enseguida. Terminó de guardar su ropa e iba a acostarse de nuevo cuando un fénix color rojo apareció ante él

-¡Falcore!- dijo Harry contento, el ave cantó alegremente y estiró la pata, en donde estaba atado un pergamino- A ver, déjame quitarte esto- desató el pergamino y el fénix se posó sobre la mesa- No hagas ruido, mis tíos están durmiendo…- el fénix pareció entenderlo y se mantuvo silencioso, Harry abrió el pergamino y leyó:

_Querido Hijo:_

_¿Cómo estas, espero que hayas llegado bien y que no hayas tenido problemas en el viaje. Yo regresé poco tiempo después de que partiera tu avión, tuve suerte de alcanzar el último tren hasta Brérlès, aunque llegué muy tarde a casa, cuando todos ya estaban durmiendo._

_Tu carta debe estar por llegar, si es que no lo ha hecho ya. Como todos creen que te criaste con muggles, seguramente habrá una nota al final indicándote que alguien va a ir a recogerte para ir a comprar tus cosas en el Callejón Diagon, recuerda lo que ensayamos y escribe avisándonos el día que vas a ir, que seguramente será pronto._

_Harry, sé que no será fácil para ti porque nunca te ha gustado la atención, pero debes recordar que todo el mundo mágico conoce tu nombre debido a lo que ocurrió hace diez años... Sí, ya sé lo que piensas al respecto, pero entiende que es inevitable. Recuerda también que entrarás a una escuela llena de niños que han crecido escuchando tu nombre, muchos te admirarán por eso, pero no serán pocos los que te odiarán. No dejes que ninguna de las dos cosas te afecte._

_En cuanto a tu madre y a mí, Petunia me ha dicho que Dumbledore dice en su carta que lo mejor es que creas que los dos estamos muertos, no sé si al entrar a Hogwarts te dirán "la verdad". Si es así, por favor trata de mantener la calma, ya sé lo poco que te agrada el concepto que tienen todos de mí, pero, por ahora, no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo. Si deciden mantener la mentira, finge saber de antemano todo lo que te digan, excepto lo de Voldemort, y haz preguntas, para que no haya sospechas._

_Bien, hijo, eso es todo. Falcore se quedará contigo hasta que llegue tu carta y puedas decirnos cuando vas a ir a Londres, envía tu respuesta con él. Camille, Sirius y Elaine te mandan saludos._

_Con cariño,_

_Tu padre_

Harry releyó la carta de su padre varias veces, hasta que escuchó movimiento en la casa y supo que sus tíos ya habían despertado. Tomó una ducha, se vistió y bajó a la cocina, donde su tía ya tenía preparado el desayuno

-Buenos Días, tía- saludó

-Buenos Días, Harry¿dormiste bien?

-Sí, con un poco de calor, pero bien

-Podemos instalar aire acondicionado en tu habitación si quieres- cualquiera pensaría que Petunia Dursley estaba siendo demasiado considerada con su sobrino, pero Harry sabía perfectamente la razón de ese ofrecimiento: el temor a que su padre se enfadara.

Si bien no habían llevado la mejor de las relaciones familiares durante todos esos años, Harry estimaba a sus tíos y a su primo, incluso les había tomado algo de cariño, y estaba agradecido con ellos por fingir todos esos años para permitir que creciera cerca de su padre. Lo habían hecho por el dinero, claro, pero eso no evitaba que Harry apreciara el gesto, y trataba de corresponderles dándoles las menos incomodidades que podía, algo que, aunque no lo admitirían jamás, sus tíos también apreciaban

-No te molestes- respondió al ofrecimiento- No vale la pena si ustedes no lo necesitan, yo puedo aguantar el calor por unos pocos días.

-Como quieras- dijo su tía sirviéndole

-¿Dónde están Tío Vernon y Dudley?- preguntó cuando casi terminaba de desayunar

-Fueron a comprar el nuevo uniforme de Dudley, deben estar por llegar- efectivamente, en ese instante se escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose y segundos después los dos estaban en la cocina cargando dos paquetes

-Buenos Días, tío- saludó Harry- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No, Harry, no será necesario. Dudley irá a probarse su uniforme nuevo para mostrárselo a su madre

-¡Mi pequeño hombrecito!- exclamó tía Petunia emocionada. Minutos después, Dudley apareció con su nuevo uniforme: un frac rojo oscuro, pantalones de color naranja y sombrero de paja, rígido y plano. Al verlo su padre hinchó el pecho orgulloso y su tía se enjuagó unas lágrimas. Estuvo paseándose por la cocina por un buen rato, hasta que subió nuevamente a cambiarse

-Ya debe haber llegado el correo- dijo Tío Vernon mientras desayunaba- Voy por él

-Yo iré, ya terminé de desayunar- dijo Harry, fue hasta la puerta y tomó el paquete de cartas, no se sorprendió al encontrar, además de una postal de Tía Marge y un sobre marrón que parecía ser una factura, un sobre lacrado y con un sello de un león, un tejón, un águila y una serpiente rodeando una gran H. Guardó su carta en el bolsillo y le entregó el resto de la correspondencia a su tío.

Luego de que terminara el desayuno, Harry regresó a su habitación y abrió su carta: pasarían a recogerlo el día de su cumpleaños después del medio día. Tomó un pergamino y una pluma y le escribió a su padre para avisarle esto último. Ató la carta a la pata del fénix y éste desapareció con un estallido de llamas.

**Surrey, Inglaterra. 31 de Julio**

La semana que faltaba para su cumpleaños pasó con normalidad. Harry salía cada mañana a recorrer el barrio y el resto del día se la pasaba en la casa, haciendo varias cosas. La mañana del día de su cumpleaños, Falcore llegó con varias cartas y regalos desde la casa de su padre, las que guardó cuidadosamente bajo una tabla suelta que había encontrado bajo su cama y bajó a desayunar. Abajo, sus tíos y su primo estaban muy nerviosos debido a que Harry les había comunicado que vendrían por él en la tarde

-Vamos a salir luego del almuerzo- le comunicó su tío mientras desayunaban- Iremos a ver a Marge y no regresaremos hasta la noche

-Bien- dijo Harry- Yo saldré en la tarde y no sé a que hora regrese

-Dejaremos una copia de la llave- le explicó su tía, Harry asintió

Luego de que partieran, Harry fue a la sala y se puso a ver un rato la televisión mientras llegaba la persona que debía ir por él. Su padre le había dicho que probablemente sería un profesor, como había ocurrido con su madre. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó sonar el timbre. Se levantó y fue a abrir. En la puerta estaba una mujer de aspecto severo, vestida con un traje de falda y chaqueta y su cabello agarrado firmemente en un moño, la acompañaba una niña de su edad, de cabello castaño y enmarañado, que lo miraba con curiosidad

-Buenas Tardes- saludó

-Buenas Tardes, Sr. Potter- saludó la mujer- Soy la Profa. Minerva McGonagall

-¿Viene por lo de la carta?- preguntó

-Así es, lo acompañaré a hacer sus compras, pero antes me gustaría hablar con su tía

-No está- respondió Harry- La hermana de tío Vernon está enferma, así que fueron a verla

-¿Y lo dejaron solo en la casa?- preguntó algo irritada

-Bueno, no es que fuera a quemarla o algo por el estilo, aunque la última vez…- bajó la cabeza fingiendo estar avergonzado, era hora de comenzar su actuación

-¿Tú también haces cosas extrañas?- preguntó la niña- Yo hacía volar mis libros, y una vez uno se estrelló contra la cabeza de mi padre…- Harry rió en voz baja

-Yo he hecho cosas también- dijo- Volví azul el cabello de mi tío, y un día aparecí en el techo de mi escuela- eso era cierto, pero había sido en el techo de su casa y el cabello azul había sido el de Sirius, a quien no le hizo gracia la idea- Mi tía dijo que eso era magia, que mi mamá también lo hacía…

-¿Tu mamá es bruja?- preguntó la niña- La mía no, ni mi papá tampoco, pero les dio mucho gusto que yo lo fuera. Mis padres son dentistas¿y los tuyos?

-Es suficiente de charlas por ahora- los interrumpió la Profa. McGonagall- Prometí regresarla a su casa antes de la noche, Srta. Granger, y se nos está haciendo tarde. Sr. Potter…

-Ya estoy listo- dijo Harry

-Bien, entonces vámonos- los tres caminaron hasta un callejón apartado, donde la profesora sacó un periódico- Esto es un traslador, nos llevará hasta Londres, sólo tienen que tocarlo- los dos niños obedecieron y enseguida sintieron un tirón en el estómago, segundos después estaban en una calle solitaria de Londres, de donde salieron y caminaron unas calles hasta llegar a un lugar llamado "El Caldero Chorreante". Era un bar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento, si la Profa. McGonagall no lo hubiera señalado, Harry no lo habría visto, incluso dudaba que las otras personas lo hicieran- Pasen- dijo la profesora, y los tres entraron. En una de las mesas cercanas a la puerta se encontraron con un hombre gigantesco, su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, quien parecía conocer a la profesora, pues sus ojos brillaron al verla…

-Profa. McGonagall- saludó- Lamento no haberla esperado, pero el Prof. Dumbledore

-Sé del encargo del director, Hagrid- lo interrumpió ella- Lo importante es que estás aquí ahora, te quedas a cargo del Sr. Potter. Vámonos, Srta. Granger…

-Sí, profesora- dijo ella- Adiós…-se despidió de Harry y salió

-Al fin te veo, Harry- dijo Hagrid sonriendo- La última vez que te vi eras sólo una criatura. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre… Yo soy Rubeus Hagrid, guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts- extendió una mano gigantesca y sacudió todo el brazo de Harry- Ya lo sabrás todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto…

-¿Era el… colegio donde fue mi mamá?- preguntó fingiendo timidez

-Así es- respondió Hagrid- ¿Sabes? Tu madre es una bruja muy famosa…

-¿Y mi padre¿El no lo es?- Hagrid se puso nervioso

-Eh… Sí, claro, él también es famoso. Y tú también…

-¿Yo?

-¿Tus tíos no te dijeron nada?

-Algo… Que mis padres habían muerto asesinados por un mago tenebroso, y que por eso yo debía vivir con ellos- Hagrid asintió- ¿Tú sabes quien fue?

-¿Quién fue qué?

-El asesino de mis padres… ¿Tú sabes quien fue?

-Bueno… no me gusta decir el nombre si puedo evitarlo. Nadie lo hace

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó. "_No puedo creer que, después de diez, años sigan con esa tontería_" pensó

-Gárgolas galopantes, Harry, la gente todavía tiene miedo. Vaya esto es difícil. Mira, había un mago que se volvió… malo. Tan malo como te puedes imaginar. Peor. Peor que peor. Su nombre era… su nombre era… Voldemort- Hagrid se estremeció- No me lo hagas repetir… De todos modos, este… este mago, hace unos veinte años, comenzó a buscar seguidores…

Muy tarde esa noche, en su cama, Harry estaba intranquilo, intranquilo y furioso. En general, la ida al callejón había ido bien, considerando quien era: muchos se habían alborotado al saberlo, incluyendo su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, cuya actitud hizo a Harry agradecer el que su padre y su padrino hayan insistido tanto en entrenarlo en esa materia, porque tenía la impresión de que no aprendería mucho ese año. Luego estuvo ese muchacho en la tienda de túnicas, con quien tuvo que fingir completa ignorancia sobre el quidditch y las casas de Hogwarts, cosas sobre las que, estaba seguro, conocía mucho mejor que él, además estaba el asunto de la varita… "_…la varita escoge al mago…_" había dicho el Sr. Ollivander, pero¿por qué, entre todas, tenía que ser esa la que lo escogiera a él? Y, para colmo, estaba el arresto de Sirius…

Si hubiera sabido la razón por la que su padre le había preguntado el día de su salida al callejón, jamás se lo hubiera dicho, pero creyó que era simple curiosidad, jamás se imaginó que sería para que uno de los dos fuera a vigilarlo mientras hacía sus compras. Al menos, se dijo, no había sido su padre, ya le había costado bastante controlarse cuando un viejo mago había entrado al bar gritando la noticia. Harry estaba tan impresionado, que ni siquiera protestó cuando Hagrid lo sacó precipitadamente del lugar. Cuando llegó a su casa pensó que seguramente lo hizo sabiendo que su padre no tardaría en ser mencionado. Una vez en su cuarto, tomó un pedazo de pergamino y le escribió a su padre para avisarle. James le había contestado, muy turbado según Harry notó en su letra, diciéndole que, lamentablemente, no podían hacer nada y advirtiéndole que no cometiera ninguna imprudencia.

**Isla de Lampaul, Bretaña Francesa. 7 de Septiembre**

-James, cálmate de una vez, no vas a resolver nada poniéndote así…

-¡Un mes, Camille¡Un mes y no hemos sabido nada de él!

-Un miembro del concejo fue a Inglaterra, pronto tendremos noticias de él…- en ese momento, tocaron el timbre de la puerta- ¿Lo ves? Debe ser mi padre con noticias…- en efecto, un momento después un elfo entró guiando a Germain Valois

-Germain¿qué noticias tienes?- preguntó James ansioso

-Me temo que nada buenas…

-Lo condenaron…- concluyó James- ¿Cuánto…?

-Cadena Perpetua en Azkaban, aunque pudo haber sido peor…

-¿Qué puede ser peor que cadena perpetua en ese lugar?

-Había un hombre, Crouch creo…

-Bartemius Crouch, era nuestro jefe¿qué pasa con él?

-Sí, él, insistió en interrogarlo sobre tu paradero…

-Papá, Sirius no les dijo…- preguntó Camille temerosa

-No, no lo hizo- respondió él- Crouch se puso furioso a causa de ello, y pidió el beso del dementor…

-¡No pueden hacer eso!- exclamó James

-No te preocupes, no lo hicieron. Albus Dumbledore intercedió a su favor…

-¿Dumbledore habló con él?

-No, pero Pierre sí- Pierre LeBlanc era el enviado por el concejo de Las Colonias a Inglaterra para obtener noticias de Sirius- Argumentó que tenía curiosidad por un prisionero tan famoso y el ministro lo dejó con él a solas. Escucha, James, Pierre trajo un mensaje: Sirius cree que lo mejor es que se quede en prisión por un tiempo...

-¿Qué¿Acaso Sirius se volvió loco?

-Déjame terminar. Según le dijo a Pierre, el ministerio capturó a varios mortífagos después de la caída de Voldemort, pero muchos quedaron libres, dijo que el principal era un tal… Malfoy

-¿Lucius Malfoy está libre?- preguntó James

-Argumentó que estaba bajo la maldición _Imperius_. También habló de un tal Karkarov, que consiguió su libertad revelando los nombres de otros mortífagos y hay otro que, según Sirius, es mejor que te sientes antes de saberlo…- James lo hizo- Severus Snape…

-¡Snape libre!- exclamó furioso- ¿Cómo es posible¡Yo lo vi torturar personas, Germain!

-Sirius dice que Albus Dumbledore se hizo responsable de él…

-¡No puedo creerlo!

-Cálmate, James, aún hay más. Pensé que lo mejor era que supieras las malas noticias primero, ahora te diré la razón por la que Sirius cree que debe quedarse en prisión…

-Debe ser una muy buena, siempre ha evitado ir a ese lugar, aún conduciendo a un prisionero

-Lo sé, pero también sé lo que ustedes averiguaron hace años, que Voldemort no murió

-¿Qué tiene que ver Voldemort en esto?

-Sirius cree que, estando en Azkaban, puede saber si empieza su actividad de nuevo, porque muchos de los mortífagos están allí y lo notaría en ellos…

-Y necesitamos saber de su regreso, pero no estoy de acuerdo en el método…

-Pierre tampoco lo estuvo, pero no pudo convencerlo de lo contrario

-Yo tampoco lo estoy- dijo Camille- Pero creo que Sirius sabe lo que hace, ahora me preocupa como se lo diremos a los niños. Harry pregunta por él en todas sus cartas

-Lo mejor será que sepa la verdad- dijo James- Afortunadamente, mi hijo no es tan impulsivo como yo y respetará la voluntad de Sirius…- en ese momento, un estallido de llamas iluminó la sala y un fénix apareció ante ellos- Y hablando de Harry… Falcore, ven aquí- desató la carta que estaba en la pata del fénix y éste desapareció- Veamos que dice…- y leyó la carta en voz alta:

_Querido papá,_

_Lamento no haberte escrito antes, pero he estado muy ocupado con las tareas. La semana fue bien, el primero llegué a la estación unos minutos antes de las once y tuve suerte de encontrar a una familia de magos, los Weasley, porque al parecer a Hagrid y a ti se les olvidó decirme como llegar al andén. Ron, el menor de los Weasley, es de mi edad y nos hicimos amigos enseguida; también conocí a otros chicos de primer año: Neville Longbottom, un niño que perdió a su sapo, y Hermione Granger, la chica de origen muggle a la que la Profa. McGonagall acompañó al callejón. También estuvo alguien desagradable, Draco Malfoy, que vino a nuestro compartimento con Crabbe y Goyle y trató de humillar a Ron, los dos estuvimos a punto de pelearnos con ellos, pero la rata de Ron mordió a Goyle en el dedo y nos dejaron en paz._

_Luego de llegar a la estación, Hagrid nos guió hasta el lago y tuvimos que cruzarlo en botes, luego de lo cual nos llevó hasta donde nos esperaba la Profa. McGonagall para la selección. ¿Sabes? Ocurrió algo extraño con el sombrero: al principio no sabía en que casa ponerme, entonces yo le pedí que no me enviara a Slytherin… ¡y me dijo que haría un buen papel en esa casa, porque "me ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza" según él, pero tú ya sabes lo que pienso sobre la grandeza y la fama, así que al final me envió a Gryffindor…_

-Más le valía…- comentó James molesto interrumpiendo la lectura de la carta- Mi hijo en Slytherin… eso hubiera sido lo único que faltaba…

-Considerando quien es, ciertamente hubiera sido muy irónico…- comentó Germain- Sigue leyendo, James- él volvió su atención al pergamino…

_A propósito¿sabías que Slytherin ha ganado la copa los últimos seis años? Me lo contó Nick Casi Decapitado, creo que ya lo conoces, pero no te preocupes, todos trataremos de que no ocurra lo mismo este año, aunque me temo que no será nada fácil. Ahora quiero contarte otra cosa extraña que sucedió anoche: estaba observando la mesa de los profesores cuando el profesor que estaba junto al Prof. Quirrell me miró directamente a los ojos y un dolor agudo me golpeó en la frente, justo en la cicatriz, desapareció tan súbitamente como apareció, pero tuve una sensación extraña cuando el Prof. Snape, ese es su nombre, me miró…_

-¡No, Dumbledore no pudo haber hecho eso¡No pudo hacerlo!- exclamó James furioso

-James¿qué ocurre?- preguntó Camille- ¿Qué tiene que ver Dumbledore con que a Harry le doliera su cicatriz? Ciertamente es muy extraño, pero…

-No es Dumbledore, es Snape…- la interrumpió James- ¡Es un maldito mortífago! No puedo creer que Dumbledore lo tenga en Hogwarts¡y como profesor!

-Tal vez no se trate del mismo- trató de tranquilizarlo su suegro

-No lo creo- siguió leyendo, aunque ya sin mucho interés- _un duende llamado Peeves…_ para variar… _una dama gorda con vestido rosa…_ eso ya lo sabía… _Las clases…_ ahora sabremos si fue una casualidad: _la Profa. McGonagall es muy estricta… _yo se lo advertí… _D.C.L.A.O._ _es un fraude…_ era de imaginarse… _el Prof. Flitwick se emocionó al mencionarme…_ eso no debió agradarle… Aquí está, ya verán como tenía razón: _…descubrí que, definitivamente, no me gusta pociones y no creo que eso vaya a cambiar: el Prof. Snape me detesta, y yo no le tengo mucha simpatía que digamos. Cuando mencionó mi nombre en la lista hizo un comentario irónico y me costó mucho contenerme para no ponerle el caldero como casco a su grasienta cabeza…_ ¿Lo ven? Les dije que se trataba de él, y el muy bastardo se está cobrando con mi hijo sus traumas infantiles… _me hizo varias preguntas de las cuales no tenía idea la respuesta, lo que le dio un pretexto para quitarle un punto a Gryffindor, aunque creo que más bien fue porque le dije que no sabía dónde encontrar un bezoar y le sugerí que se lo preguntara a Hermione, que tenía levantada la mano desde hace diez minutos…_ ¡Ese es mi muchacho! Sabía que lo pondría en su lugar…

-James, eso no tiene gracia- dijo Camille- Se trata de un profesor…

-Es Snape- argumentó él- Veamos que más dice… ¿Asalto en Gringotts? Eso es nuevo

-¿Asaltaron Gringotts?- preguntó Camille- Creí que el banco era muy seguro…

-Lo es, me pregunto quien habrá sido- dijo James mientras seguía leyendo- Harry dice que Hagrid y él fueron al banco ese día, y que sospecha que lo que buscaban era lo que se llevaron ese día, aunque no sabe qué es, y Hagrid evitó el tema cuando lo mencionó. Esto es muy sospechoso…

-Lo que haya sido, ya está a salvo- dijo Camille. Sin embargo, James se quedó con el tema en la cabeza y preocupado por su hijo.

**14 de Septiembre**

Cuando, el sábado siguiente, recibió la siguiente carta de Harry, la preocupación de James se convirtió en alegría y exuberante orgullo por su hijo, lo que lo hizo olvidarse de lo otro. Y no era para menos, ya que la carta traía lo que, James consideraba, era la mejor noticia de su vida: su hijo, buscador del equipo de Gryffindor, el jugador más joven de los últimos cien años… y todo eso, conseguido después de haberle dado una lección a un Malfoy. Se puso tan contento, que olvidó lo del duelo falso, el perro de tres cabezas y estuvo a punto de enviar a su elfo de inmediato por un catálogo de escobas voladoras, antes de leer que su jefa de casa le había conseguido una. Sonrió, McGonagall debió haber estado realmente desesperada para convencer ella misma a Dumbledore de que hiciera una excepción con su hijo y regalarle una escoba. Al menos, se dijo, la escoba de Harry era la mejor del mercado, no importa como la consiguiera. Y él tenía la satisfacción de haberle dado la primera, gracias a lo cual había conocido a su esposa…

**_Flash Back _**

_-¿No crees que está muy pequeño para esto?- le preguntó Sirius Black a su mejor amigo mientras caminaban hacia el patio que tenían detrás de su casa_

_-Claro que no,- respondió él- debimos empezar hace tiempo…_

_-James, Harry apenas tiene tres años…_

_-Lo sé, he tardado demasiado en enseñarle… ¿Sabes? Mi idea era enseñarle en cuanto aprendiera a caminar- Sirius lo miró, sabía que James era muy capaz de eso_

_-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?_

_-Le prometí a Lily no subirlo a una escoba hasta que cumpliera seis años o él me lo pidiera, lo que ocurriese primero- respondió en voz baja- Y ayer me lo pidió…- añadió animándose_

_-Papi¿ya podemos?- preguntó una vocecita a su lado_

_-Sí, hijo, ven aquí- tomó su escoba y avanzó a lado de su hijo- Bien, lo primero que debes hacer es subir correctamente, como te lo enseñé en casa… Muy bien…_

_-¿En serio lo hice bien, papá?- preguntó el niño entusiasmado_

_-Claro, hijo, ahora aprenderás a elevarte… Da una patada en el suelo, no muy fuerte… ¡Eso es!_

_-¡Mírame tío Sirius!- dijo Harry entusiasmado- ¡Estoy volando!_

_-Ya lo veo, campeón, ya lo veo…_

_-Ahora inclina tu escoba hacia arriba para elevarte un poco más…- le indicó James- Muy bien, ahora inclínate hacia delante para avanzar… Muy bien, vira a la derecha… Eso es…_

_-¡Puedo hacerlo! Voy a ir más alto…- y, antes de que James o Sirius pudieran detenerlo, se elevó varios metros- ¡Yupiiiiiii¡Papá, mírame!_

_-¡Harry, baja inmediatamente!- gritó James, pero su hijo no lo escuchó- ¡HARRY, VEN AQUÍ!_

_-Creo que no te escucha,- comentó Sirius- está muy alto…_

_-¡Ya lo creo! Sirius, vigílalo, ya regreso…_

_-¿A dónde vas?_

_-Por mi escoba, voy a ir por él…- pero cuando regresó no vio a su hijo- ¿Dónde está?_

_-Se fue…- respondió Sirius, sabiendo lo que se venía_

_-¿Cómo que se fue! Te dije que lo vigilaras…_

_-Traté de detenerlo, pero no me escuchó. Sólo dijo "_Tío, voy a dar una vuelta_" y se marchó_

_-¿En qué dirección se fue?- preguntó James montando la escoba_

_-Hacia allá…_

_-Bien, voy a buscarlo por aire, tú toma un carruaje y hazlo por tierra- Sirius pensó que lo mejor era obedecerlo, así que entró a la casa._

_Camille Valois caminaba dificultosamente con su maleta bajo el brazo, acababa de llegar a la isla y se arrepentía de haber querido sorprender a su padre con su regreso, de esa forma él hubiera enviado un carruaje a recogerla en el muelle y no tendría que cargar con el pesado equipaje. Por otra parte, sería una bonita sorpresa, no había visto a su padre desde hace tres años, cuando había ido a Estados Unidos para su graduación en el Instituto de las brujas de Salem. Luego, ella había hecho un largo viaje alrededor del mundo, hasta que decidió regresar. Calculaba cuanto tardaría en llegar a casa cuando lo que pareció una mancha negra estuvo a punto de derribarla, la siguió con la vista y la vio detenerse, así que se acercó con curiosidad. Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que se trataba de un niño pequeño, de unos tres o cuatro años, de cabello negro y gafas, que se bajaba de su escoba._

_-¿Estás bien?- preguntó acercándose_

_-Sí…- respondió el niño tímidamente- pero mi papá se va a enfadar conmigo. Estropeé mi escoba…_

_-Estoy segura de que tu padre te comprará una nueva…_

_-Se va a enfadar porque no le hice caso… ¿Sabe? Él me dijo que bajara,- dijo en voz baja- yo fingí no escucharlo y salí a dar un paseo, pero no se lo diga…- añadió sonriendo_

_-Será nuestro secreto- dijo ella sonriendo también- Pero tu padre debe estar muy preocupado si saliste sin permiso¿cómo te llamas?- antes de que pudiera responder, una voz los interrumpió…_

_-¡Harry!- los dos voltearon y vieron a un hombre con una escoba en la mano- No debiste irte así, nos has dado un buen susto…- el niño lo miró avergonzado_

_-Lo siento, papi…_

_-No debería regañarlo,- intercedió Camille- vuela muy bien para ser tan pequeño…_

_-Gracias- dijo James- Lamento si la molestó._

_-No lo hizo. Por cierto, no me he presentado, Camille Valois- dijo extendiendo la mano_

_-James Potter- dijo él- ¿Es usted pariente de Germain?_

_-Sí, soy su hija. Debí suponer que conocía a mi padre… Pero, me sorprende verlo por aquí_

_-Muchos lo hicieron- dijo James- Incluyéndome a mí, no pensé en la posibilidad de venir hasta una semana antes de mi llegada, hace dos años_

_-¿Vive aquí?- preguntó sorprendida- Creí que se trataba de una visita…_

_-No, nos mudamos aquí hace dos años- cambió de tema- Sabía que Germain tenía una hija, pero él no me dijo que vendría hoy…_

_-Quise darle una sorpresa, pero no pensé en las desventajas de venir de improviso. Tuve que venir desde el puerto caminando- añadió indicándole su maleta_

_-Permítame- dijo tomando la maleta y empezando a caminar- ¿Vino por medios muggles?_

_-Sí, me encanta volar, aunque papá se muere de miedo cada vez que me ve subir en un avión…_

_-Lo entiendo. A mí me aterraba la idea de subirme en uno hasta hace dos años, y he tomado sólo dos en mi vida: el de Londres a París y de allí a Brest. Prefiero las escobas_

_-Tío Sirius dice que las vendedoras de las aerolíneas son más bonitas que las de escobas…- comentó Harry inocentemente, lo que provocó que Camille riera_

_-Harry, tu tío Sirius es un mujeriego, no debes hacerle caso…- le recomendó James_

_-Dijo que tú hacías lo mismo para provocarle celos a mi mamá…- James enrojeció_

_-Tendré que hablar con Sirius sobre eso, no debe andar metiéndote ideas en la cabeza_

_-Seguramente su esposa piensa lo mismo- comentó Camille_

_-Mi mami se fue al cielo- dijo Harry_

_-Lo siento…- se disculpó Camille turbada- no pretendía…_

_-No se preocupe, no tenía porqué saberlo- la tranquilizó James- Mi esposa murió hace dos años, poco antes de que viniéramos a vivir aquí…_

_-O sea que está criando a su hijo solo, debe ser muy duro…_

_-Un poco, afortunadamente Sirius me ayuda…_

_-Supongo que él es su hermano_

_-No de sangre, pero somos muy unidos. Nos conocimos en primer año y desde entonces somos inseparables- James no sabía la razón, pero se había identificado inmediatamente con esa mujer, como si la conociera de toda la vida- Fue el padrino de mi boda y también es el de Harry_

_-Así que por eso Harry lo llama tío…_

_-Sí, siempre lo ha querido mucho. Pero la estoy aburriendo hablándole de mi vida. ¿Qué hay de usted, por qué decidió volver de repente?_

_-Papá me regaló un viaje cuando me gradué en el colegio, en Salem_

_-¿Salem? Creí que, estando tan cerca, iría a Beauxbatons…_

_-Mi padre quiso que lo hiciera, luego de que no pudo convencerme de que estudiara aquí, pero yo quería… ampliar mis horizontes, no sé si me entiende- James asintió- Luego trató de que fuera a Hogwarts, pero también me negué…_

_-¿Por qué? Hogwarts es fascinante, si se sabe aprovechar el tamaño del castillo_

_-Habla como si usted lo hubiera aprovechado al máximo…- comentó riendo_

_-Papá y tío Sirius son los mayores traviesos en la historia de la escuela- comentó Harry de nuevo. James pensó que su hijo estaba pasando demasiado tiempo a solas con Sirius. Ya habían llegado a la mansión de los Valois, donde James asentó la maleta_

_-Bueno, aquí está, sana y salva…_

_-Muchas gracias, Sr. Potter_

_-Llámeme James, por favor, y tutéeme_

_-Con una condición…_

_-¿Cuál?_

_-Qué tu también hagas lo mismo…_

_¿Quieres que te llame James?- preguntó bromeando, ella rió_

_-Claro que no, llámame Camille_

_-Lo haré con gusto. Espero que podamos vernos después- se dirigió a su hijo- Ahora tú y yo, jovencito, tenemos una larga charla pendiente…_

_-No seas demasiado duro con él, James, es un niño_

_-Y con una muy buena defensora- añadió él sonriendo- No lo seré, te lo prometo- se despidió de ella y se encaminó a su casa con Harry de la mano_

_-Papá… ¿estás enfadado conmigo?- preguntó el niño minutos después_

_-No, Harry, no estoy enfadado, pero debes entender que lo que hiciste no estuvo bien. Pudiste haber tenido un accidente, no debes volar tan alto la primera vez…_

_-Lo sé, mi escoba se arruinó…_

_-A ver, déjame verla…- tomó la escoba de su hijo y la examinó- No está arruinada, Harry, sólo agotada. No está diseñada para volar tan alto ni tanto tiempo…- Harry sonrió_

_-Papi…_

_-¿Sí?_

_-Volé bien¿verdad?- preguntó sonriendo. James no pudo evitar una sonrisa de orgullo_

_-Sí, hijo, lo hiciste muy bien. Pronto volarás mejor que yo…_

_-Nadie vuela mejor que tú… Tú eres un campeón de quidditch_

_-Y tú también lo serás, ya lo verás, pero sólo si tú quieres…_

_-Sí quiero, quiero ser buscador como tú…_

_-¿En serio?- su hijo asintió sonriendo- Me alegra saberlo…_

_-Papá…_

_-Sí, hijo…_

_-¿Mi mamá jugaba al quidditch?- Lily jugando al quidditch, sólo imaginárselo hizo que James riera_

_-No, tu mamá no jugaba, pero ¿sabes? Ella era muy buena en otras cosas, como en encantamientos. No había nadie mejor en encantamientos que tu madre…- su hijo sonrió satisfecho con la respuesta y los dos siguieron caminando hasta su casa_

**_Fin Flash Back _**

Desde ese día, la amistad entre James y Camille se fortaleció. Se veían todos los días por una u otra razón, especialmente las reuniones del concejo, del que James era parte a causa de su apellido. Al principio, Harry y Sirius (que había sido presentado a Camille la noche siguiente) los acompañaban, pero luego se alejaban discretamente y los dejaban hablar solos por mucho tiempo, en el cual los dos hablaban de todo, hasta que James tenía que marcharse.

Ni a Sirius ni a Harry les molestó este acercamiento. Por un lado, Harry había simpatizado con ella desde que aceptó encubrirlo en la primera desobediencia a su padre; y Sirius apreciaba demasiado a James como para no darse cuenta del bien que la llegada de Camille le había hecho a su amigo: le devolvió la alegría que había perdido con la muerte de Lily y volvió a reír después de mucho tiempo. Durante dos años, James se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a su hijo, sin preocuparse por el resto del mundo más que en lo elemental, y a Sirius le costaba reconocer en él al muchacho alegre con el que había simpatizado en King Cross su primer día en Hogwarts. Con la llegada de Camille, todo fue diferente: James volvió a ser el de antes: salía más a menudo y realizó varios viajes al continente, llevó a Harry a París y planeó un viaje ese verano, lo que antes ni siquiera se le había ocurrido.

Sin embargo, el cambió más grande que se dio en él fue respecto a Lily: antes, nadie se atrevía a nombrarla frente a él, excepción hecha por Harry, que a menudo tenía curiosidad por saber más de la madre que casi no recordaba; pero él era demasiado pequeño para darse cuenta de la depresión en que caía James después de una larga charla sobre ella. Con Camille, todo fue diferente: Lily salía a relucir muchas veces en sus conversaciones, siempre a causa de un comentario inocente de Harry, y ninguno de los dos se sentía incómodo al seguir mencionándola. Esa fue una de las tantas cosas que ella admiró en James: había mantenido en su hijo el recuerdo de su madre, a pesar del dolor que debía causarle…

Cuando, seis meses después de conocerse, anunciaron su compromiso, el mayor temor de James fue la reacción de su hijo: había enseñado a Harry a amar a su madre, pero nunca contempló la posibilidad de enamorarse de nuevo, así que no había preparado a su hijo para una madrastra… Sus temores, sin embargo, fueron disipados cuando Harry gritó de alegría con la noticia, lo que sorprendió a los dos, mas no a Sirius, que sabía cuanto quería su ahijado a Camille, cariño que fue creciendo con los años y que nunca desplazó el amor hacia su madre…

-¿Papi?- preguntó una vocecita interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, James volteó y vio a su hija menor

-Hola preciosa…- dijo tomándola en brazos- ¿Sabes? Tu hermano acaba de escribir muy buenas noticias: es el nuevo buscador del equipo de su casa…

-¿En serio, papi?- preguntó ella contenta- Me alegro mucho, Harry es el mejor buscador de todos…

-Claro, y para tu padre no queda nada¿verdad?

-Bueno, el segundo mejor… Tú lo eres más, papi…

-Eso está mejor. Ahora dime¿ya decidiste en que posición quieres jugar?- la niña asintió. Al igual que Harry, se había mostrado muy interesada por el quidditch, y James le había enseñado a volar a pesar de las protestas de su madre- ¿Y bien?

-Quiero ser golpeadora…- su padre la miró con asombro

-¿Golpeadora?- preguntó estupefacto, ahora sí su esposa lo mataría- ¿No te interesa ser buscadora como Harry y como yo? O tal vez cazadora, o guardiana…

-No, yo quiero ser golpeadora…- dijo la niña tercamente- La snitch es muy difícil de encontrar, y la quaffle es muy aburrida: no se mueve ni hace nada

-Muy bien, golpeadora entonces, pero no practicarás con las bludgers directamente, primero encantaré unas quaffles para que no sean tan agresivas, y llevarás protección¿entendido?

-Vale…- accedió la niña contenta.

**2 de Noviembre**

-¡Papi, Falcore regresó!- entró gritando una niña pequeña a la habitación de sus padres

-Elaine¿cuántas veces te he dicho que toques antes de entrar?- la reprendió su madre

-Lo siento, mami. ¿Podemos leer la carta de Harry, papá?

-Claro que sí, hija, dámela…- la niña le entregó el sobre y James empezó a leer- ¡Un troll de las montañas¡En el nombre de Merlín!- Camille lo miró extrañada

-¿Qué pasa con los trolls de las montañas?- preguntó

-Se metió uno en Hogwarts…

-¿Qué¿Harry está bien?

-¿Qué es un troll, papi?

-Un monstruo muy feo y muy tonto, y también muy fuerte; pero tu hermano y su amigo lograron derrotar a uno, salvando así a su compañera…

-¿Dos muchachos de primer año?- preguntó Camille- James, eso es imposible. Conozco las habilidades de Harry, pero derrotar a un troll de las montañas…

-Fue cosa de suerte, él mismo lo reconoce. Harry le clavó la varita en la nariz y el chico Weasley lo hizo golpearse con su propio bastón… Luego de que Harry se subiera en su espalda

-Eso fue muy valiente…- dijo Elaine contenta

-O muy estúpido…- contradijo su madre

-Las dos cosas- dijo James- Pero funcionó, porque lograron noquearlo. Aunque eso no es lo que me preocupa ahora: Harry dice que sospecha que fue Snape quien lo dejó entrar al castillo…

-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?- preguntó su esposa

-Quien sabe, pero de él se puede esperar cualquier cosa, le diré a Harry que esté alerta… Por cierto no podrá escribir el próximo sábado, tiene su primer partido, lo hará el domingo

-¿Entonces sabremos si ha ganado?- preguntó Elaine

-Es seguro que ganará,- dijo su padre contento- lo que sabremos será por cuanto… Ahora, jovencita, tú te irás a la cama- la niña hizo un puchero- No pongas esa cara. Ya es muy tarde y la razón por la que estás aún despierta es la carta de tu hermano y ésta ya fue leída, así que a dormir

-Pero, papi, yo no tengo sueño…- Camille decidió intervenir

-Lo tendrás si quieres volar con tu padre mañana- dijo. Fue esta última frase lo que terminó de convencerla, así que se despidió de sus padres y fue a su dormitorio

**10 de Noviembre**

James se paseaba furioso por la sala de su casa con la carta de su hijo en la mano, sin poder creer lo que leía… Fue una fortuna que su esposa lo haya contenido, porque de lo contrario hubiera ido a Hogwarts en ese instante a enfrentar a cierto "_cretino grasiento_" como lo llamaba y hacerle pagar por haber intentado matar a su hijo. Es que en verdad había sido una suerte que esa muchacha, Hermione, lo haya descubierto, porque de lo contrario Harry estaría gravemente herido, si no es algo peor…

Luego de que se le pasó el enfado, volvió su atención a la carta y encontró muchas cosas interesantes: para empezar, el dichoso perro de tres cabezas era de Hagrid, lo que no era nada raro, y Dumbledore lo usaba para guardar algo que estaba relacionado con un tal Nicolás Flamel. Nicolás Flamel… ese nombre le sonaba a James, aunque no lograba recordar. Ya lo investigaría después, ahora iría a escribirle a su hijo unos hechizos para defenderse en caso de que sea necesario

**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. 25 de Diciembre**

La noche anterior, Harry se había ido a la cama deseoso de que llegara el día siguiente, pensando en toda la diversión y comida que lo aguardaban, pero sin esperar ningún regalo, ya que su padre no podría enviarlos a Hogwarts debido a que sería demasiado sospechoso. Cuando se despertó temprano, lo primero que vio fue unos cuantos paquetes a los pies de su cama: Hagrid le había enviado una flauta de madera y Hermione una gran caja de ranas de chocolate, y de la madre de Ron había recibido un suéter tejido a mano y una gran caja de pastel de chocolate casero. Pero lo que más le impresionó fue el contenido de un paquete muy ligero, de lo que se deslizó algo fluido y de color gris plateado: una capa de invisibilidad, bajo la cual desapareció todo su cuerpo luego de que se la pusiera. Había también una nota con letra desconocida para él: _Tu padre dejó esto en mis manos. Ya es tiempo de que te sea devuelto. Utilízalo bien. Una muy Feliz Navidad para ti._

Harry contempló la nota: no era de su padre, estaba seguro, esa no era su letra. Entonces¿Quién¿Con quién había tenido James la suficiente confianza como para dejarle algo tan valioso?.. No pudo pensar más en eso, porque los gemelos Weasley entraron en el dormitorio

**Isla de Lampaul, Bretaña Francesa. 1 de Enero de 1992**

La noche anterior había sido muy agitada para toda la familia Potter: hubo un baile y todas las familias que de Las Colonias habían estado presentes. Así que no era de extrañar que todos estuviesen dormidos aún, excepto James Potter, que no había podido dormir más tarde que las ocho, por lo que estaba solo en el comedor con una sensación extraña en el pecho… Sentía que su hijo no estaba bien, no en peligro, pero tampoco bien. No era que no le hubiera escrito en navidad, ya que el mismo le había aconsejado que no lo hiciera si con ello podía despertar sospechas de sus compañeros, pero tenía el presentimiento de que esa no era la única razón por la falta de correspondencia. Como si Harry hubiera sabido lo que estaba pensando, Falcore apareció ante él. James desató el pergamino de la pata del fénix y leyó:

_Querido papá:_

_Lamento no haberte escrito antes, pero estaba… confundido, por decirlo de una manera._

_Todo empezó la mañana de navidad, entre los regalos de mis amigos estaba un paquete que contenía una capa de invisibilidad que el remitente, no sé quien, decía en una nota que había sido tuya, así que me alegró mucho recibirla. Prometo devolvértela cuando regrese a casa._

_Pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablarte: la noche de navidad tuve ganas de probarla, así que salí de la torre después de la cena y me dirigí a la sección prohibida para investigar algo sobre Nicolás Flamel. Una vez allí elegí un libro al azar para investigarlo, pero un grito salió de él en cuanto lo hice, lo que alertó a Filch, quien a su vez avisó a Snape…_

_En mi afán por escapar de ellos, entré en un aula vacía, y allí lo vi… Era un espejo enorme, alto hasta el techo y con un marco dorado, me acerqué a él y nos vi, a los tres juntos: tú, yo y… mi madre_

James dejó caer la carta de las manos, impresionado. Había sospechado lo que era el espejo cuando Harry lo describió, pero que su hijo viera a Lily… No lo culpaba por verlos a los tres en el espejo, Harry quería mucho a Camille, pero Lily siempre sería su madre y él le había enseñado a amarla. No se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, pero le dolía el dolor que esa visión había causado en su hijo. Le mostraba la vida que hubieran podido tener… Siguió leyendo la carta

_Subí a contemplarlo por tres noches seguidas, hasta que el Prof. Dumbledore me descubrió. No me castigó, pero me dijo que iban a cambiar al espejo Oesed, así se llama, de lugar y me aconsejó que no lo buscara. Creo que lo mejor será que le haga caso…_

James también pensó que eso era lo mejor, ese espejo podría crear conflictos en su hijo, que era lo que menos necesitaba ahora. Tomó un pergamino y una pluma y empezó a escribir una respuesta:

_Querido Harry:_

_Es la primera vez que no sé que decirte… Excepto que te comprendo: Lily siempre será tu madre, no importa cuanto tiempo pase, ella dio su vida por ti y no merece que la olvides; pero sé que tampoco querría que vivieras en el pasado. Quiere y respeta su recuerdo, Harry, pero no dependas de él. Dumbledore tiene razón: será mejor que no busques ese espejo, no te hará bien._

_En cuanto a la capa invisible, fue Dumbledore quien te la envió, se la entregué poco antes de que hiciéramos el encantamiento fidelio. Mis amigos y yo la utilizábamos en Hogwarts junto con otro artículo que, lamentablemente, Filch nos confiscó cuando estábamos en séptimo; pero estoy seguro de que tú le sabrás dar un buen uso a la capa, puedes quedártela_

_Eso es todo por ahora, piensa en lo que te dije y ten cuidado con Snape. Te quiere:_

_Tu padre_

**Mediados de Febrero**

_Querido Papá:_

_¡No te lo vas a creer! Ganamos el partido casi enseguida, a los cinco minutos de haber comenzado en realidad. Fue cosa de suerte, porque la snitch se puso a mi vista sin que el buscador ni los golpeadores de Hufflepuff se dieran cuenta, así que la atrapé, lo que fue un alivio para todos, ya que a Snape se le había dado por ser el árbitro del partido y ya nos había pitado dos penaltis sin motivo…_

_Y hablando de Snape… Lo vi salir sigilosamente del castillo después del partido y dirigirse al bosque prohibido. Lo seguí hasta allí y lo vi encontrarse con Quirrell, a quien amenazó para que averigüe como pasar ante Fluffy y dijo algo sobre "su pequeña parte del abracadabra"…_

_Hablando de eso, ya averigüé quien es Nicolás Flamel: el descubridor de la piedra filosofal. Eso es lo que Fluffy está guardando en el tercer piso, y Snape está presionando a Quirrell para que lo ayude a conseguirla. Ron, Hermione y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que la piedra estará segura mientras Quirrell se oponga a Snape, pero Ron cree que, si ese es el caso, no durará mucho…_

_Estamos esperando reunir más evidencia para hablar con Dumbledore, pero de todas formas estaremos pendientes y te avisaré cualquier novedad. Con cariño,_

_Harry_

**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. 8 de Junio**

Después del almuerzo, Harry subió a su habitación por un libro que había olvidado para su siguiente clase, dejando a Ron y Hermione esperándolo en la sala común. Estaba por salir cuando un estallido de llamas llamó su atención: Falcore había regresado, y con un sobre en el pico. Lo abrió y leyó:

_Querido hijo:_

_No te preocupes ni te culpes por lo ocurrido, piensa que fue por ayudar a un amigo y eso es más importante que la copa de las casas, ésta puede esperar un año más._

_Dices que todos están enfadados contigo y talvez tengan razón, pero nosotros perdíamos mucho más que ciento cincuenta puntos cada año. Sé lo que estás pensando: no lo hicimos en una sola noche, pero debes recordar que casi no has perdido puntos este año, toma lo del sábado como una… compensación. En cuanto a la capa, te mentiría si te dijera que no lamento su pérdida, pero pasé tres años en Hogwarts sin ella y supe arreglármelas muy bien, te enseñaré a hacer lo mismo cuando regreses._

_Y ya que estamos hablando de tu regreso, te tengo malas noticias: han surgido problemas en una de las Colonias en Normandía y tendré que viajar allí a mediados de julio y permanecer dos meses en el lugar, así que no podremos pasar todo el verano juntos, pero te compensaré el próximo, te lo prometo._

_Eso es todo, hijo, me alegra escuchar que ni tus amigos ni tú van a seguir investigando. No porque esté en contra de sus aventuras sino porque los tres están arriesgando sus vidas al involucrarse. Si ves que las cosas se ponen realmente feas, habla con Dumbledore._

_Espero que todo vaya bien desde ahora. Con cariño,_

_Tu padre._

Harry dobló la carta de su padre mucho más animado de lo que estaba hace unos minutos y la guardó en su baúl. Luego tomó sus cosas y bajó a la sala común, pensando en que su padre tenía razón: habían evitado que expulsaran a Hagrid y eso era lo importante, la copa podía esperar un año más

-¿Saben?- les dijo a sus amigos luego de que un Slytherin les hiciera una burla- No tenemos que avergonzarnos por lo del sábado: lo hicimos por una buena causa…

-Harry… perdimos la oportunidad de que Gryffindor ganara la copa- protestó Hermione

-Pero lo hicimos para ayudar a un amigo- argumentó él- ¿Crees que la copa nos hubiera compensado el que hayan despedido a Hagrid?- Hermione se tranquilizó

-Tienes razón, Harry,- dijo sonriendo- la copa puede esperar un año más…

**Isla de Lampaul, Bretaña Francesa. 14 de Junio**

James se encontraba trabajando en su estudio cuando un estallido de llamas lo interrumpió: al ver a Falcore se extrañó de que su hijo le haya escrito al día siguiente de su última carta se preocupó: seguramente había surgido algo importante. Tomó la carta del pico del fénix y leyó:

_Querido papá:_

_Antes que nada, será mejor que te sientes y luego quiero asegurarte que estoy bien y que todo marcha con normalidad en Hogwarts, así que no tienes de que preocuparte._

_Bien, todo empezó la noche de ayer: nuestro castigo consistió en una excursión al bosque prohibido, algo había herido a un unicornio y teníamos que encontrarlo para ver si Hagrid podía hacer algo por él._

_Nos dividimos en grupos y a mí me tocó ir con Malfoy y _Fang_, el perro de Hagrid, caminamos un buen rato hasta que encontramos al unicornio ya muerto. Estaba acercándome cuando una figura encapuchada se acercó por los árboles hasta el unicornio y comenzó a beber su sangre. Malfoy y Fang huye-ron enseguida y la figura encapuchada trató de atacarme, me dolió la cicatriz cuando se me acercó, pero fue un dolor mucho más fuerte que la vez anterior, estoy seguro que, en unos segundos más el dolor me hubiera dejado inconsciente. Afortunadamente, un centauro llamado Firenze me salvó y me puso a salvo llevándome sobre su lomo, lo que no agradó mucho a dos de sus compañeros por cierto…_

_Pero no es eso lo que me preocupa ahora: Firenze y yo estuvimos hablando y gracias a él supe que era la figura encapuchada: se trataba de Voldemort… Snape no quiere la piedra filosofal para hacerse rico él, sino para conseguir el elixir de la vida para Voldemort, por eso me duele tanto la cicatriz. Pero no te preocupes Hermione dijo algo que tú y tío Sirius me han repetido a menudo: Dumbledore es al único al que Voldemort teme, no pasará nada mientras él esté cerca._

_Y hablando de Dumbledore, te tengo una buena noticia: recuperé la capa, alguien (estoy seguro de que fue él) la dejó en mi cama anoche._

_Ahora voy a concentrarme en los exámenes y espero poder verte pronto. Con cariño._

_Harry._

**26 de Junio, 9 de la noche**

-James, estás nervioso desde hace días- le dijo Camille Potter a su esposo- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada…- respondió él no muy convincente. No le había comentado a su esposa la última carta de Harry para no preocuparla

-James, te conozco y sé cuando mientes. ¿Se trata del problema en Normadía?

-No, no se trata de Normandía. Es Harry, está en peligro…

-¿Harry?- preguntó ella preocupada- ¿Qué ocurrió ahora?- James iba a contestar, pero el ya familiar estallido de llamas los interrumpió y se apresuró a leer la nota que traía el fénix.

_Querido papá:_

_Sé que te extrañará que te escriba ahora, pero tienes derecho a saber que esta noche Ron, Hermione y yo iremos al tercer piso a tratar de detener a Snape._

_Sé que piensas que es una locura, pero una conversación con Hagrid nos hizo saber que Snape sabe como burlar a Fluffy y Dumbledore "casualmente" recibió una nota que lo hizo ir a Londres. Tratamos de advertirle a la Profa. McGonagall del peligro, pero ella no nos hizo caso, así que no tenemos más remedio que ir nosotros. Estamos advertidos de que, si nos atrapan una vez más, nos expulsarán, pero si Voldemort obtiene la piedra probablemente no habrá colegio para que lo hagan._

_Seguramente ahora estás pensando muchas formas de convencerme para que no vaya, pero no podrás hacerlo: Voldemort mató a mi madre y por su culpa no puedo vivir contigo, es hora de que yo me enfrente con él. No sé… Tal vez corra con suerte una vez más._

_No sé que ocurrirá esta noche, y estoy consciente de que tal vez no sobreviva, por eso quiero que sepas que siempre me he sentido orgulloso de ser tu hijo y de todo lo que has hecho por mí. Además, si no regreso, Falcore llevará una carta a Dumbledore donde le explico lo que realmente ocurrió hace diez años, estoy seguro de que él podrá conseguir probar tu inocencia._

_Eso es todo, papá, espero que podamos volvernos a ver. Te quiere,_

_Harry_

-¿James?- preguntó Camille preocupada al ver su palidez- ¿Le pasó algo a Harry?

-Voldemort está en Hogwarts…- respondió- Y Harry probablemente lo enfrente esta noche…

-¿Qué! James, tú no puedes permitir que lo haga…

-Nada de lo que haga o diga podrá detenerlo, Camille, él mismo me lo dice en su carta. Conozco la determinación de mi hijo, sólo nos queda esperar noticias…

-¿Cómo sabremos si le ocurrió algo grave?

-Seguramente se lo comunicarán a Petunia. La llamaré ahora- bajó hasta el estudio e hizo una llamada a Inglaterra. Les pidió a los Dursley que, si llegaba una carta de Hogwarts diciéndoles que algo malo había ocurrido con Harry, le avisaran inmediatamente-…sí, no importa la hora que sea… No, no le ocurre nada malo, no te preocupes…- le mintió- Sí, espero tu llamada… Gracias- y colgó

-¿Por qué le mentiste?- le preguntó Camille, que había escuchado la última parte de la conversación

-No quiero preocuparla, quiere a Harry aunque no lo admita, y si le digo el peligro que corre pasará una noche tan mala como la voy a pasar yo…

-Va a estar bien, James, ya lo verás. Su madre lo protegerá…

-Eso espero, cariño, eso espero…


	3. CAPÍTULO 2

**HOLA, ¿HAY ALGUIEN AÚN POR ALLÍ? LO SIENTO, EN VERDAD LO SIENTO MUCHO, PERO MI INSPIRACIÓN SE FUE A UN LARGO VIAJE Y APENAS ESTÁ EMPEZANDO A REGRESAR. A LOS QUE ME HAN SEGUIDO Y HAN TENIDO PACIENCIA, MUCHAS GRACIAS, AQUÍ LES VAN DOS CAPÍTULOS**

**Capítulo Dos: Segundo año**

**Aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle, París, Francia. 30 de Junio de 1992, 11:30 P.M.**

James Potter se paseaba intranquilo mirando el tablero luminoso que anunciaba la llegada de los vuelos, específicamente el que anunciaba los provenientes de Inglaterra. Cuando por fin éste informó que el vuelo proveniente de Londres, había arribado, se lanzó a la puerta indicada y, minutos después, pudo divisar a cuatro personas: dos adultos y dos niños, uno de los cuales traía el brazo entablillado y varias magulladuras en la cara

- ¡Harry!- exclamó James corriendo a abrazar a su hijo- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Es una larga historia, papá…

- Quisimos llevarlo al médico, pero se ha negado- explicó Petunia

- Madam Pomfrey me revisó en el colegio- se quejó Harry- Y ya estuve tres días en la enfermería…

- ¿Qué ocurrió?- volvió a preguntar James

- Es una larga historia- respondió su hijo- Ya te la contaré…

- Potter- intervino Tío Vernon- Estas vacaciones tendrán que ser cortas para nosotros…

- ¿Hay algún problema?- preguntó James

- No, al contrario. ¿Has escuchado hablar de Albert Mason?

- Mason…- repitió James- He escuchado ese nombre. Un constructor importante, creo…

- Muy importante. Es probable que nos haga una compra significativa…

- Entiendo, ¿cuándo te has citado con él?

- La última semana del mes, lo he invitado a cenar a él y a su esposa. Probablemente sea la compra más grande en la historia de compañía.

- Lo sé. Por mí no hay problema, de todas formas no podría pasar con Harry todo el verano

- Bien, entonces vendremos por él en un mes, ¿está bien?

- Perfecto. Llamen para avisarnos su hora de llegada- los Dursley asintieron y se fueron

- ¿Viniste solo, papá?- preguntó Harry a su padre mientras salían del aeropuerto

- Sí, - respondió- Camille y tu hermana se quedaron en Lampaul- subieron a un taxi que los llevó a un hotel cercano- ¿Qué te ocurrió en el brazo?- preguntó cuando estuvieron instalados

- No tiene importancia. Pero Madam Pomfrey insistió en vendármelo…

- ¿Y los tres días en la enfermería?

- Estaba inconsciente- se quedó pensativo- Ya sé como lo hice…- dijo al fin

- ¿Cómo hiciste qué?- preguntó su padre

- Como sobreviví a Voldemort… Fue por mi mamá

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Fue por mi mamá. Voldemort dijo que ella no debía morir y que…

- Espera un momento- lo interrumpió James- ¿_Voldemort_ te lo dijo? ¿Te enfrentaste a él?

- Hace tres noches, en el pasillo del tercer piso…

- Creí que me habías dicho que era a Snape a quien ibas a detener…

- Me equivoqué. Al final resultó que era Quirrell quien quería apoderarse de la piedra

- ¿Quirrell? ¿Tu profesor de D.C.L.A.O?

- Sí, él. A mí también me costó creerlo, pero él estaba en el pasillo y lo confesó todo: fue él todo el tiempo, fingió ser un idiota para no levantar sospechas…

- ¿Y el partido de quidditch?

- Fue Quirrell. Al parecer, Snape estaba lanzando el contrahechizo…

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Seguramente quería saldar tu deuda contigo…- James sonrió ligeramente

- ¿Quién te lo dijo?- preguntó

- Dumbledore, cuando estaba en la enfermería. ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó curioso

- ¿Qué ocurrió con qué?

- Con Snape. ¿Cómo le salvaste la vida?

- Ah, eso- respondió James restándole importancia- Fue una broma de Sirius, una de muy mal gusto, por cierto; pero se arrepintió después, me refiero a Sirius, no creyó llegar tan lejos…

- Ya veo. Por cierto, recuperamos los puntos que perdimos con el asunto del dragón…

- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

- Fue la noche en que subimos al tercer piso…

- Ya me contarás mañana que ocurrió, ahora debes descansar- como estaba muy cansado, Harry asintió y se metió a la cama enseguida. James lo cubrió y se acostó él también.

Al día siguiente, tomaron un suculento desayuno y enseguida partieron de manera muggle hasta Lampaul: primero en avión, luego en tren y al final en lancha. Llegaron a casa un poco antes del atardecer, pero lo primero que vio Harry al llegar fue a su hermana jugando en el patio. Ella corrió hacia él cuando lo vio

- ¡Harry!- dijo contenta- Me alegra verte de nuevo…

- A mí también, Eli- dijo él sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su hermana- ¿Cómo vas con el quidditch?

- Muy bien, papá me ha estado enseñando, voy a ser golpeadora…

- ¿Golpeadora?- preguntó Harry extrañado mirando a su padre, James se encogió de hombros

- No le gusta ninguna otra posición- le explicó

- Golpeadora es una posición muy peligrosa- le indicó Harrry a su hermana- ¿Qué tal cazadora?

- La quaffle es muy aburrida, no se mueve ni hace nada…

- ¿Y buscadora? ¿Cómo papá y cómo yo?

- La snitch es muy difícil de atrapar…

- Déjala, Harry, no hay manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión- de esa forma, el tema se dio por terminado y los tres entraron en la casa, donde los esperaba Camille…

**Normandía, Francia. Madrugada del 1 de Agosto**

James entró a su habitación y miró el reloj: casi las dos de la mañana. Ese día había sido realmente duro, se alegraba de haber convencido a Camille de que se quedara en Francia, porque la situación se había vuelto realmente desagradable, y eso que aún no había terminado… Un estallido de llamas interrumpió sus pensamientos y en su hombro se posó el fénix de su hijo, tomó la carta que traía atada a su pata…

_Querido Papá:_

_¡Fue un desastre! Creí que el año pasado había sido malo, pero al parecer la racha de mala suerte aún no termina: el negocio fracasó, mis tíos están enfadados y recibí una amonestación del ministerio_

_¿Cómo me metí en ese lío? Ni siquiera yo lo sé: la noche empezó bien, los Mason llegaron y disfrutaron la cena. Estábamos todos en la sala antes de que Tía Petunia sirviera el postre cuando escuché un ruido en mi habitación, subí y me encontré a un elfo doméstico en mi cama… Sí, tal como lo lees: un elfo doméstico. Afortunadamente, en medio de mi sorpresa logré fingir que era la primera vez que veía uno y logré averiguar algunas cosas: su nombre es Dobby, y tengo la ligera sospecha de que pasa más tiempo golpeándose que haciendo sus tareas, ya que se daba de golpes contra la pared por cada frase que decía. Pero ese no es el punto: luego de una larga perorata acerca de mi grandeza y de todas esas tonterías que sabes que detesto (¡¿Cómo es posible que hasta los elfos domésticos sepan eso?!) me dijo que no debo regresar a Hogwarts. Obviamente, la idea me pareció descabellada y así se lo hice saber, pero siguió insistiendo. Además, me dijo la razón por la que no había recibido cartas de mis amigos: él las había interceptado; pero el colmo fue cuando se atrevió a bajar a la sala, hacer levitar el pudín de tía Petunia y luego dejarlo caer al piso…_

_Pudimos haberlo arreglado, estuvimos a punto de hacerlo: me inventé el cuento de que a raíz del "_accidente_" en el que supuestamente murieron ustedes, yo había quedado mal de la cabeza debido a los golpes y que tenía "_arranques_"_ _de vez en cuando, Tío Vernon se apresuró a añadir que no era nada grave. Los Mason sonrieron con comprensión… y entonces llegó la lechuza: una lechuza de parte del ministerio, y se puso encima de la Sra. Mason, quien, según dijo su marido, les tiene pánico a las aves…_

_En fin, el negocio se arruinó y tengo una amonestación del ministerio por culpa de Dobby. Pero algo me dice que mis problemas están sólo empezando, a ver que más pasa…_

_Espero que todo esté bien por allá, salúdame a Camille y a Elaine. Te comunicaré cualquier cosa. _

_Con Cariño,_

_Harry_

James no pudo evitar sonreír al leer la carta: definitivamente su hijo tenía ingenio, un golpe en la cabeza… Camille seguramente diría que quien estaba mal de la cabeza era él, no Harry. Sin embargo, la situación se le hacía un poco extraña: los elfos domésticos no solían visitar o otros magos, mucho menos a escondidas de sus amos y peor aún en un barrio muggle. Allí había gato encerrado…

**15 de Agosto**

_Querido Papá_

_¿Cómo estás? Las cosas han mejorado por aquí: unos días después de que te escribí, Ron y sus hermanos vinieron a buscarme en el auto volador de su padre, (a quien le fascina todo lo relacionado con los muggles) por lo que estoy en su casa desde entonces. Me la estoy pasando muy bien: hemos jugado al quidditch y he ayudado a Ron y a los gemelos a desgnomizar su jardín, ha sido divertido, no sé porqué Camille no me dejaba hacerlo de niño… En fin, no ha habido nada extraño. Como Ron y los gemelos fueron por mí en la madrugada, les dejé una nota a mis tíos diciéndoles que me iba y que no regresaría hasta el próximo verano, espero que las cosas por allá hayan mejorado para entonces._

_Eso es todo por el momento, espero que las cosas por allá estén mejor que en tu última carta._

_Con Cariño,_

_Harry_

**31 de Agosto**

_Querido Papá,_

_Mañana nos iremos a Hogwarts, ya lo tengo todo listo. Fui con los Weasley al Callejón Diagon hace unos días y allí pasé la peor vergüenza de mi vida, y todo por culpa del idiota que, desgraciadamente, va a ser mi profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Es un mago bastante famoso, que ha escrito algunos libros, llamado Gilderoy Lockhart y que estaba firmando autógrafos en la librería. Pero eso no fue todo, sino que también me encontré con Draco Malfoy, empezamos a discutir y al final su padre y el de Ron se enfrascaron en una pelea. Viajamos con polvos flu y descubrí que, definitivamente, ese no es mi medio de transporte favorito, prefiero aparecerme o, mejor, una escoba._

_En general, este ha sido un buen verano, claro que no tan bueno como los que pasaba en Francia, pero ha estado bien. No han vuelto a ocurrir cosas extrañas y espero que siga así._

_Espero que las cosas estén bien por allá. Con Cariño, _

_Harry_

**Isla de Lampaul, Bretaña Francesa. 2 de Septiembre, 9:30 P.M.**

James estaba en su oficina revisando unos documentos que había traído de su viaje cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar. Sabía que sólo una persona tenía su número, así que se apresuró a contestar…

- Bueno…

- _¿Potter?_- preguntó una voz enfadada-_ Soy yo…_

- Es un gusto escucharte de nuevo, Petunia, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

- _Se trata de Harry…_- sí, ya estaba tardando en quejarse por la forma en que Harry se había ido

- Petunia, sabes que no fue su intención escapar de casa. Estoy de acuerdo de que no fue…

- _No se trata de eso_- lo interrumpió-_ Nos preocupamos, es verdad, pero él dijo que estaría bien_

- Y así es, ahora debe estar en el colegio…

- _Precisamente de eso quiero hablarte. Anoche recibí una carta del director…_

- ¿Una carta de Dumbledore? No me digas que Harry no llegó al colegio…

- _No, si de llegar llegó, aunque no de la forma convencional…_

- No te entiendo…

- _Llegó volando, literalmente: él y su amigo tomaron el auto del padre del último y fueron en él hasta el colegio. Los vio un montón de gente, me refiero a gente… normal_

- ¡¿Qué?!

- _Lo que escuchaste, al menos seis o siete personas, se lo dijeron a la policía pero, claro, ellos no les creyeron. Pero los del… Ministerio de Magia sí, y lo consideraron muy grave…_

- Sí, me lo imagino. ¿Dumbledore no decía porqué lo hicieron?

- _No, porque allí no termina la cosa. Al llegar al colegio, el auto falló y se estrellaron contra un árbol…_

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Harry está bien?

- _Sí, no fueron más que los golpes. Y bien, Potter, tal vez te ofenda lo que voy a decirte, pero yo creo que ese hombre no está bien de la cabeza…_- James no pudo evitar sonreír

- No eres la primera que lo cree. ¿Por qué lo dices?

- _Porque lo noté más preocupado por el árbol que por sus alumnos. En la carta decía que los daños que había sufrido son considerables y que era una especie muy rara…_- James empezó a sospechar

- ¿Mencionó que clase de árbol era?

- _Sí, algo así como sauce boxeador…_

- Lo sospechaba. Una vez más, Petunia, ¿estás segura de que Harry está bien?

- _Sí, ¿por qué?_

- Porque el árbol contra el que chocó es exactamente eso: un sauce boxeador, literalmente. Y estoy seguro que, por más daño que haya recibido, fue menor que el que le hizo a Harry y a su amigo…

- _¿Y todos los de tu clase tienen árboles de esos?_

- No, sólo Hogwarts, y fue puesto allí por una buena razón. Pero ese no es el punto, sino que Harry cometió una imprudencia y puso su vida en peligro. Le escribiré al respecto

- _Espero que lo hagas, porque yo no puedo hacerlo. Ya bastante tuve con que una lechuza llegara a media noche con la carta. Vernon se enfadó mucho…_

- Me lo imagino. Dile que lo siento mucho, Petunia, trataré de que no vuelva a ocurrir

- _Eso espero_- y colgó. James tomó una pluma y un pergamino y empezó a escribir…

**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Gran Bretaña. 3 de Septiembre, 2:30 A.M.**

Harry dormía tranquilamente después de un largo día de clases cuando sintió unos fuertes picotazos en su oreja izquierda. Abrió los ojos y vio a un fénix junto a él…

- ¿Falcore?- preguntó extrañado- ¿Traes carta de mi padre?- el fénix alzó la pata, en ella había un paquete. Harry se apresuró a abrirlo y encontró un espejo junto con una nota de su padre: _Necesito hablar contigo, ya te expliqué cómo funciona el espejo. Asegúrate de que nadie nos escuche_. Harry jamás había leído una nota tan fría de su padre, pero se apresuró a obedecer y puso un hechizo insonorizador alrededor de su cama- James Potter…- el rostro de su padre apareció enseguida, y no estaba de buen humor- ¿Papá?

- ¿Insonorizaste alrededor de tu cama?- preguntó él como saludo

- Sí, nadie puede escucharnos…

- Bien… ¡¿Me puedes decir en qué demonios estabas pensando?! Creí que la advertencia del Ministerio, aún cuando no la merecieras, te haría más prudente, no que te impulsaría a hacer locuras…

- Papá, ¿de qué estás hablando?- preguntó Harry sinceramente confundido

- ¡Sabes muy bien de lo que te estoy hablando, Harry James Potter Evans! ¡Pudieron haberte expulsado de Hogwarts y haber roto tu varita! No hubieras podido venir aquí porque en Hogwarts no puedes aparecerte y Dumbledore no te hubiera dejado ir sin ninguna clase de defensa…

- Papá, en serio, no sé de lo que me hablas…

- Si no sabes de lo que te hablo quieres decir que no esperabas que me enterara, y posiblemente no lo hubiera hecho si a Petunia no le desagradara recibir lechuzas a la madrugada…- Harry comprendió

- Ya… Te refieres al auto…

- Entre otras cosas- dijo James más calmado- Y será mejor que tengas una buena explicación…

- Para empezar fue idea de Ron, no mía, el auto era de su padre. Y lo hicimos porque no teníamos opción

- Explícate…

- La barrera se cerró, permaneció cerrada cuando el tren partió y los Sres. Weasley estaban adentro

- ¿La barrera se cerró?- preguntó James extrañado- ¿Por qué?

- No tenemos idea, fue muy raro

- Dejemos eso para después. Ahora vamos con lo otro: no te voy a decir nada respecto al sauce boxeador porque sé que no lo hicieron a propósito. Pero dejarse ver por los muggles fue muy imprudente...

- No fue nuestra culpa. El sistema de invisibilidad se estropeó…

- Ahora empiezas a sonar como Sirius cuando se dejaba ver en su moto…- dijo James sonriendo

- Es en serio papá- respondió Harry sonriendo también- Al principio estaba bien, pero después no sabemos que sucedió, empezamos a aparecer y desaparecer intermitentemente…

- Te creo, Harry, y me alegra ver que estés bien, me tenías preocupado. Sin embargo, lo que hiciste no estuvo bien: te dejaste llevar por las emociones y eso a veces no es bueno

- Ya lo sé, papá. Voy a estar castigado por una semana ayudando a Lockhart…

- ¿Qué dijo McGonagall?

- Estaba muy enfadada. Pero lo peor fue que Snape fue quien nos atrapó y quiso expulsarnos…

- Seguro estuvo a punto de armar una fiesta, me alegro que no lo haya conseguido. Bien, Harry, escúchame: trata de alejarte de los problemas, ya fue suficiente con lo del año pasado

- No tienes que repetírmelo

- Espero que me hagas caso. Y otra cosa: me agrada poder hablar contigo por este medio, pero es peligroso si encuentran el espejo, por lo que debes enviármelo de vuelta con Falcore

- Está bien, papá, te escribiré cualquier novedad- dicho esto, se despidió de su padre, guardó de nuevo el espejo en el paquete, lo envió de vuelta con Falcore y luego volvió a dormir

**1 de Noviembre.**

_Querido Papá:_

_Tengo una buena y una mala noticia: la buena es que, al parecer, no me estoy volviendo loco, la mala es que preferiría que fuera así, porque están empezado a suceder más cosas raras de nuevo. No me ha vuelto a doler la cicatriz así que no creo que tenga que ver con Voldemort, pero la verdad es que no sé si lo que está ocurriendo ahora es peor. Anoche, cuando volvíamos de la fiesta de Sir Nicolas, empecé a escuchar esa voz de nuevo, hablaba sobre que iba a matar, así que seguí su sonido con Ron y Hermione muy confundidos junto a mí. Cuando llegamos al corredor final del segundo piso vimos una inscripción en la pared que decía: LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA. TEMAN, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO. Y junto a la pared estaba la gata de Filch petrificada, aunque pensamos que estaba muerta, pero Dumbledore se dio cuenta de que no era así. Ahora hay todo un alboroto en el colegio acerca de la dichosa Cámara Secreta._

_Tengo el presentimiento de que este asunto está apenas comenzando, espero que no sea nada peor que lo del año pasado, te escribiré cualquier novedad. Con cariño,_

_ Harry_

**Mediados de Noviembre**

_Querido Papá:_

_El partido de ayer estuvo bien, ganamos aunque fue muy difícil. No porque tuviera trabajo para vencer a Malfoy, sino porque una bludger loca empezó a perseguirme y al final me golpeó el brazo. Afortunadamente pude atrapar la snitch después de eso y la cosa no hubiera pasado a mayores si Lockhart no hubiera intentado curarlo y terminado dejándome sin huesos en el brazo. Por suerte Madam Pomfrey pudo hacerlos volver a crecer, aunque fue desagradable. Pero eso no es lo importante, sino que averigüé algunas cosas más: fue Dobby quien evitó que cruzara la barrera en la estación y el que hizo que la bludger me persiguiera ayer; según él, todo fue porque quería que me fuera de Hogwarts debido a las cosas terribles que van a pasar, mencionó que la Cámara Secreta fue abierta antes, aunque enseguida se dio de golpes para después desaparecer. Pero sus palabras se confirmaron cuando Dumbledore y McGonagall vinieron un poco después con un alumno petrificado: Colin Creevey, ya te he hablado de él. El director lo había encontrado en las escaleras._

_Ron, Hermione y yo ya empezamos a preparar la poción multijugos y esperamos tenerla lista para las vacaciones de navidad, espero que de esa forma podamos resolver todo este misterio y, sobre todo, espero que mis sospechas se vean desechadas del todo. No importa lo que me hayas dicho, eso no me hace olvidar que estuve a punto de ser enviado a Slytherin._

_Por mí no te preocupes, fuera del incidente del brazo no he tenido ninguna molestia, espero que todo vaya bien por allá. Con Cariño,_

_ Harry_

**Diez días después:**

_Querido Harry,_

_Te lo diré por última vez: No somos descendientes de Salazar Slytherin, si no me crees, arreglártelas para ir al despacho de Dumbledore y busca a uno de los antiguos directores: Armand Potter, es mi tátarabuelo y te podrá repetir toda la historia de la familia, le fascina hacerlo. Aunque sinceramente, Harry, no me gustaría que llegaras a hacerlo, primero porque Armand puede ser realmente tedioso cuando se pone a hablar de la familia, y segundo porque no es necesario: durante generaciones, los Potter han ido a Gryffindor, sin excepción. Es verdad que tú estuviste a punto de ser lo último el año pasado, pero fue por algo que el sombrero te envió a Gryffindor, y no, no fue sólo porque tú le pediste no ir a Slytherin. Si hubiera sido por eso, no te hubiera enviado a la casa opuesta. En cuanto al pársel, intentaré averiguar por qué lo hablas, pero no se debe a lo que te imaginas, no importa lo que digan tus compañeros al respecto. Espero que ya te quites esas ideas de la cabeza. Con Cariño,_

_ Tu padre_

**26 de Diciembre:**

_Querido Papá:_

_Las cosas anoche con Malfoy no salieron como esperaba, descubrimos que él no es el heredero de Slytherin ni tampoco tiene idea de quien sea. Tampoco nos descubrió, pero sólo pudimos ir Ron y yo, por-que Hermione confundió pelo de gato con el de Millicent Bulstrode y ahora está en la enfermería._

_Vamos a seguir investigando, pero ahora nos hemos quedado como el principio. Vamos a esperar a que Hermione se recupere para poder empezar de nuevo. Espero que todo esté bien por allá, salúdame a Camille y Elaine de mi parte y dales las gracias por sus regalos. Con cariño,_

_ Harry_

**16 de Febrero de 1993:**

_Querido Harry:_

_¿Hagrid?¿En verdad crees que fue Hagrid? Mira, sé tan bien cómo tú la afición que tiene con los monstruos, pero de allí a usarlos para matar a personas, aunque no fuera intencionalmente… No, definitivamente no fue él, y te diré porqué estoy tan seguro: sé quién es el heredero de Slytherin, y no, no te voy a decir quién es, no es el momento. Pero sí te diré una cosa: es alguien capaz de dejar que otros carguen con sus crímenes. Te aconsejo que hables con Hagrid para aclarar las cosas, estoy seguro de que él te dirá lo que ocurrió._

_Me alegra saber que los ataques han cesado, sólo nos queda esperar que las cosas sigan así hasta fin de año. Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en escribirme. Con cariño,_

_ Tu Padre_

**17 de Mayo**

_Querido Papá:_

_Tengo malas noticias: hubo otro ataque, y esta vez Hermione fue una de las víctimas. Fue ayer, antes del partido de quidditch: escuché la voz misteriosa de nuevo y se lo comenté a Hermione y a Ron. Ella pareció comprender algo de pronto y corrió hasta la biblioteca… La siguiente vez que a vimos estaba en la enfermería, petrificada, con un espejo en la mano. La Profa. McGonagall cree que trató de ver a su atacante por él, y que eso le salvó la vida. Junto a ella estaba una prefecta de Ravenclaw._

_Ahora han establecido un toque de queda a las seis de la tarde y tenemos que ir a todas partes acompañados de un profesor. Pero Ron y yo decidimos ir a ver a Hagrid, tal vez sepa algo, usaremos la capa de invisibilidad para ir hasta su cabaña esta noche, tal vez podamos averiguar algo._

_Te escribiré para contarte todo lo que nos diga Hagrid, espero que pueda sernos de ayuda. Con cariño,_

_ Harry._

**18 de Mayo**

_Querido Papá:_

_¡Las cosas empeoraron! Hagrid está en Azkaban y el Concejo escolar cesó a Dumbledore, aunque creo que Lucius Malfoy tuvo que ver en lo último. Anoche, Dumbledore vino acompañado del Ministro de Magia, que venía a arrestar a Hagrid, Ron y yo nos escondimos bajo la capa invisible y pudimos ver también cuando vino Malfoy y comunicó la destitución del director. Antes de salir, Hagrid mencionó algo sobre seguir a las arañas, así que eso es lo que haremos en cuanto podamos. Claro que a Ron la idea no le hace ninguna gracia, pero es la única pista que tenemos por ahora. Espero que todo vaya bien por allá, no te preocupes por mí. Con cariño, _

_Harry_

**25 de Mayo**

_Querido Papá:_

_Por fin seguimos a las arañas, y debo decir que no fue una experiencia muy agradable. Para empezar, no fueron arañas precisamente lo que encontramos en el bosque, sino acromántulas, una gran colonia de ellas. Hagrid había traído al líder, Aragog, al castillo hace años, y todos pensaron que él asesinó a esa niña en el baño, pero no es así. Aragog dijo que quien ataca a los alumnos es una criatura a la que las arañas temen mucho. De esa forma supimos lo que tú ya me habías dicho: no fue Hagrid quien abrió la Cámara de los Secretos. También es posible que hayamos conseguido otra pista: Aragog nos dijo que la muchacha que había muerto cuando la cámara se abrió por primera vez había sido encontrada en los baños, yo sospecho que puede ser Myrtle la Llorona, por lo que vamos a ir a preguntarle en cuanto a Ron se le pase el susto de verse perseguido por miles de arañas, ya que Aragog nos echó encima a todos sus hijos cuando terminamos de conversar con él. Afortunadamente, el auto del Sr. Weasley estaba en el bosque y pudimos escapar._

_Tengo el presentimiento de que vamos a resolver este embrollo muy pronto, sólo espero que salgamos vivos e ilesos de esto. Espero que todo vaya bien por allá, te escribiré contándote las novedades._

_Con Cariño:_

_ Harry_

**Principios de Junio**

_Querido Papá:_

_Perdón por no haberte escrito estos días, pero estaba tan contento que se me olvidó escribirte para avisarte que ya se resolvió todo: el monstruo de la Cámara Secreta era un basilisco, pero ya está muerto._

_¿Por qué no me dijiste que Voldemort es el Heredero de Slytherin? De esa forma me hubiera sentido mejor todos estos meses; aunque reconozco que yo también cometí un error: ¿recuerdas el diario del que te hablé? ¿el que me mostró lo ocurrido hace cincuenta años? Se me olvidó decirte que el nombre del dueño era Tom Ryddle. Eso no me pareció importante hasta que lo vi en la Cámara._

_Esto fue lo que ocurrió: Descubrimos que el monstruo era un basilisco, gracias a Hermione, pero entonces nos enteramos que se había llevado a una alumna: Ginny, la hermana de Ron. Snape logró que los demás profesores le encomendaran a Lockhart la destrucción del monstruo y el rescate de Ginny, así que fuimos a advertirle de lo que le esperaba a su despacho (Se me olvidó decirte, eso lo supimos escuchando a los profesores a escondidas) y lo encontramos haciendo sus maletas…_

_A punta de varita, lo llevamos con nosotros a la Cámara (en casa te explicaré donde es y como logré entrar) y allí intentó atacarnos, pero le salió al revés y ahora está en la sección psiquiátrica de San Mungo, pero esa es otra historia que también te contaré en casa._

_Para hacer la historia corta: Ron se quedó con Lockhart y yo fui hasta la cámara solo. Allí vi a un muchacho de 16 ó 17 años, a quien reconocí como Tom Ryddle, o mejor dicho: su recuerdo, que había salido del diario. Él me explicó que había "conversado" con Ginny a través del diario durante todo el año y que a través de ella sabía de mí. Como te imaginarás, no le caí bien; aunque, según dijo, tenía "curiosidad" por conocerme y saber como lo había vencido. Se lo dije, discutimos y me echó a su "mascota" encima, pero Fawkes vino a ayudarme: traía entre sus patas el Sombrero Seleccionador, lo soltó y luego atacó al basilisco, sacándole los ojos. Aún así podía olerme y me persiguió por toda la cámara, se me ocurrió la idea de pedirle concejo al sombrero y me lo puse en la cabeza, pero lo único que sentí fue que algo me golpeó, me quité el sombrero y saqué de él una espada de plata, con rubíes en la empuñadura. La empuñe y con ella atravesé la cabeza del basilisco, no sin antes clavarme un colmillo en el brazo. Pensé que sería mi fin, pero Fawkes vertió sus lágrimas sobre mi herida y sanó inmediatamente._

_Aún así estaba en desventaja: Ryddle me había desarmado y no tenía con qué defenderme, pero entonces vi el diario junto a Ginny y clavé el colmillo en él, con eso logré que el recuerdo se desvaneciera poco a poco y Ginny despertó. Ron y yo ganamos el Premio por Servicios Especiales al colegio y cuatrocientos puntos para Gryffindor; Ginny no recibió ningún castigo, ya que estaba hechizada._

_También averigüé algo más: fue Lucius Malfoy quien hizo que el diario llegara a manos de Ginny y era el dueño de Dobby. Digo era porque logré engañarlo para que lo liberara, por lo que Dobby me está muy agradecido y la verdad es que no sé si eso es bueno o malo…_

_Al final tenías razón: no soy el heredero de Slytherin; y Dumbledore me explicó por qué puedo hablar pársel: al intentar matarme cuando era bebé, Voldemort me pasó algunos de sus poderes involuntariamente. También me hizo ver que la espada era de Godric Gryffindor, y añadió que sólo un Gryffindor auténtico podría sacarlo del sombrero. Aún no entiendo bien lo que quiso decir, pero eso no importa ahora, sino que ya todo se resolvió y los que fueron petrificados volvieron a la normalidad._

_Espero verte pronto en casa. Con Cariño,_

_ Harry_


	4. CAPÍTULO 3

**Bien, antes que nada deben saber que, cuando estaba ideando esta historia, este capi me dio mucho que pensar, ya que originalmente iba a dejar a sirius en francia con james, pero me decía "si sirius está en libre, ¿cómo hago el tercer capítulo?" por ahí alguien me sugirió que ponga un escape de bellatrix de Azkaban, pero la verdad eso me hubiera complicado más la historia, así que por eso metí a sirius en Azkaban en el primer capítulo. disfrútenlo**

**Capítulo Tres: ****Tercer Año**

**Surrey, Inglaterra. 31 de Julio de 1993, 9:00 A.M.**

"…_tenemos que advertir a los telespectadores de que Black va armado y es muy peligroso. Se ha puesto a disposición del público un teléfono con línea directa para que cualquiera que lo vea…_"

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!- este no grito vino, al contrario de lo que cualquiera esperaría, de Vernon Dursley, sino de su sobrino político, que acababa de entrar a la cocina

- Harry, esa no es la forma de dar los Buenos Días- lo reprendió Tía Petunia- No veo porqué tu cumpleaños debe ser una excusa para olvidar tus modales…

- Lo siento, tía- se disculpó él- ¡Es que no me lo puedo creer!- terminó con la mirada en el televisor

- Yo tampoco- dijo Tío Vernon- ¿Qué clase de seguridad tenemos en este país? Mira que dejar escapar a un preso peligroso… Quién sabe cuántos serán después…

- No es peligroso- refutó Harry- Ese es Tío Sirius, mi padrino…- tío Vernon lo miró extrañado

- ¿Tu padrino?- preguntó- ¿Qué acaso él no estaba en una prisión… de los tuyos?

- Lo estaba. Fudge debe estar desesperado por atraparlo si se lo comunicó a los mug… a ustedes

- ¿Y por qué les asusta tanto a los tuyos?- preguntó Tía Petunia. Harry no pudo evitar enojarse

- Porque esos idiotas creen que él y papá mataron a trece personas…

- Bueno, entonces no se asomará por aquí- dijo tío Vernon más tranquilo- Seguro ya está camino a Francia- apuró su taza de té y se puso de pie- Debo irme, el tren de Marge llega a las diez- Harry lo miró

- ¿Tía Marge?- preguntó-¿Va a venir?- tío Vernon lo miró nervioso

- Pues… sí. Sólo será una semana, la invité cuando aún estabas en clases, no me imaginé que tomaría la invitación justo en verano…- a Harry no le agradó la idea: no sabía la razón, pero tía Marge nunca lo soportó, lo consideraba una mancha en la perfecta familia de su hermano. Las pocas veces que habían coincidido en casa de sus tíos, ella se la había pasado criticándolo y lanzándole indirectas- Y ya que estamos hablando de eso… Marge no sabe de tu… particularidad, así que le hemos dicho que estás interno en un colegio en Gales- Harry asintió y Tío Vernon se fue…

**Caldero Chorreante, Londres, Inglaterra. 7 de Agosto.**

Tenía que admitirlo: había salido de esta mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, no hubo castigo ni ninguna amonestación, la única desventaja era que no podría salir del Caldero Chorreante lo que quedaba de las vacaciones, aunque la idea no le desagradaba del todo: El Callejón Diagon era fascinante, cada día encontraba nuevas cosas que descubrir y cuando llegaron Ron y Hermione fue aún mejor.

Sin embargo, había algo que le preocupaba: ya era tiempo de que su padre le hubiera "_comunicado_" la buena noticia del regreso de su padrino… ¿Y si algo no hubiera ido bien? Descartó enseguida que lo hubieran atrapado: el Ministerio lo anunciaría con bombos y platillos si lo hubieran hecho. Sin embargo, algo no estaba bien. Fue por eso que la noche anterior a su regreso a Hogwarts, después de darlo a Ron su tónico para ratas y escuchar toda la sarta de tonterías acerca de que su padrino quería matarlo, se aseguró de que todos los Weasley estaban dormidos, cerró con llave su habitación y se apareció en casa de su padre

Una vez allí, notó que no había tomado en cuenta una cosa: desapareció del Caldero Chorreante a las once, por lo que en Lampaul era más de media noche y todos estarían dormidos. Por eso fue que se sorprendió al ver las luces de la casa encendidas, hasta que sintió un toque en su hombro…

- ¡Papá!- lo abrazó sonriendo- No me des esos sustos…

- Mira quien lo dice- contestó James- Creí que estabas en Londres con Petunia…

- ¿Acabas de llegar de Normandía?- preguntó

- No, llegué hace dos días. Hoy tenía reunión del Concejo. Y no me cambies el tema…- entraron

- ¿Tía Petunia no ha llamado?

- ¿Para avisar que vendrías? Generalmente eres tú quien lo hace…- miró a su alrededor- Harry, ¿te has aparecido desde Surrey hasta aquí?- preguntó al verlo solo

- En realidad fue desde Londres. Estoy quedándome en el Caldero Chorreante desde hace semanas

- ¿En el Caldero Chorreante?- preguntó James extrañado- Harry, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

- ¿Por qué piensas que yo hice algo?

- Porque eres mi hijo, por eso. Así que dilo: ¿qué fue esta vez?

- Papi…- empezó Harry con una voz tierna- Si alguien, digamos una muggle gorda e idiota…

- Así que Marge estuvo de visita…- comentó James

- Bueno, sí, ella, empezara a insultar a tu madre, ¿tú qué harías?- James se puso serio

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

- Que la mala sangre se hereda; que mi madre era la oveja negra de la familia; que tú eras un gorrón y un vago; que seguramente ustedes habían muerto por conducir borrachos…

- ¿Y qué más?

- Bueno, luego me tocó a mí, pero no dijo mucho, porque se convirtió en un globo y se fue volando- terminó inocentemente. James estalló en carcajadas- A tío Vernon no le hizo tanta gracia…

- No, me imagino que no- dijo su padre sonriendo- Pero su hermana se lo merecía, debió encontrar la forma de que cerrara la boca. ¿Qué fue lo qué hiciste? ¿Por qué no viniste aquí?

- Tenía que resolver ciertos asuntos…- respondió "_Como buscar a Tío Sirius_" añadió interiormente- Pero tomé el Autobús Noctámbulo hasta el Caldero Chorreante, allí me encontré al ministro…

- ¿Y cuál fue tu castigo? Porque veo que no te han expulsado…

- Pues eso fue lo mejor: no hubo castigo, ni siquiera un regaño…

- ¡¿Qué?!- preguntó James sorprendido- ¿Y a ti eso no te parece extraño?

- Sí, al principio me lo pareció. Pero ahora ya sé la razón:- sonrió, a ver como se lo tomaba su padre- Un preso se fugó de Azkaban, Fudge incluso se lo comunicó a los muggles, así que ya te imaginarás como estaba. Y el ministerio está convencido de que va tras de mí para matarme, así que supongo que estuvieron tan aliviados de encontrarme vivo que olvidaron que infringí la ley…

- ¿Y me puedes decir por qué el que un fugitivo vaya tras de ti te tiene tan tranquilo?

- Porque, hasta donde yo sé, lo más cerca que ha estado ese fugitivo de matarme fue cuando me subió a su moto y decidió volarla de cabeza. Y, según me has contado, quien en realidad estuvo en peligro de muerte entonces fue él cuando mamá lo descubrió

- Déjame ver si entendí…- dijo James atónito- ¿Me estás diciendo… que Sirius escapó?

- El día de mi cumpleaños. No te dije nada porque estabas de viaje y porque pensé que había venido para acá. Pero no he sabido nada de él, así que me preocupé…

- No ha escrito, Camille me lo hubiera dicho. Y tampoco lo atraparon porque entonces hubiera salido en "_El Profeta_"- reflexionó- Escucha Harry: Sirius conoce Azkaban más de de lo que el ministerio se imagina, más que cualquier miembro del departamento de aurores. Hace dos años, pudo escapar de la misma forma en que lo hizo ahora, y no lo hizo porque no quiso…

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

- Porque se lo dijo a Pierre LeBlanc: Sirius permaneció en Azkaban porque sabía que estando allí podría notar cualquier actividad fuera de lo común en los mortífagos, una señal de que Voldemort está por volver… Y si escapó ahora fue porque algo está pasando

- ¿No se te ha ocurrido que quizá se cansó de estar encerrado? Según sé, Azkaban no es muy agradable…

- Es una buena teoría, pero eso no explica porqué permanece en Inglaterra, donde todo el ministerio lo busca, en vez de regresar aquí, donde permanecería a salvo- Harry reflexionó

- Tienes razón. Pues entonces me temo que tardaremos en saber de él…

- Así es. Y una cosa más, Harry: es verdad que no hay ningún "psicópata fugado" tras tu cabeza, pero también es verdad que si Sirius escapó fue por algo, así que ten cuidado y no busques problemas

- Yo no busco problemas- se defendió él- Los problemas normalmente me encuentran a mí…

- Lo sé. Pero debes tener cuidado. Y trata de comunicarte con Sirius, saber qué es lo que está pasando

- Lo intentaré. Al menos espero que los del ministerio tengan razón y vaya a Hogwarts…

- Dile que quiero ayudarlo, que trate de escribirme- abrazó a su hijo- Y Harry, estarás cansado de escuchar esto, pero ten cuidado- Harry sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo

- Siempre tengo cuidado, papá, pero a veces no es suficiente…

- Mejor no sigas o estaremos aquí toda la noche. Regresa a Londres y comunícame cualquier novedad- Harry asintió, se despidió de su padre y desapareció…

**Isla de Lampaul, Bretaña Francesa. 4 de Septiembre, 10:30 P.M.**

_Querido Papá:_

_¿Cómo estás? Espero que las cosas por allá estén mejor que aquí, porque Hogwarts es un pequeño desastre desde que el ministerio decidió vigilar el Colegio._

_Lo primero que debes saber es que han puesto a Dementores en los alrededores del colegio… Sí, así de desesperados están. Cuando estábamos camino a Hogwarts subieron algunos al tren y, al parecer, me desmayé. Lo único que recuerdo fue que un dementor entró a mi compartimento y empecé a sentir un frío tremendo, y escuché una voz a lo lejos, una voz de mujer… Gritando y suplicando… No supe identificar de quien era, pero sentí un deseo inmenso de ayudarla…_

_En fin, Ron y Hermione lograron despertarme y mi nuevo profesor de Defensa nos dio chocolate a todos y después fue a escribirle a la Profa. McGonagall, así que ya te imaginarás la que se armó. Afortunadamente, logré convencer a la profesora y a Madam Pomfrey de que no me enviaran a la enfermería._

_A propósito de mi profesor de defensa, te alegrará mucho saber quién es: Remus Lupin, de quien tanto me han hablado tío Sirius y tú. Deberías haber visto la cara de Snape cuando Dumbledore lo presentó… También han incorporado a otro profesor: Hagrid, que enseñará Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_

_El primero día con las nuevas asignaturas fue… inestable, por decirlo de alguna manera. Primero fue adivinación, donde a la Profa. Trelawney se le dio por decir que me voy a morir. Aunque no me preocupo por eso: según McGonagall, predecir la muerte de un estudiante es la manera que tiene la profesora de dar la bienvenida a un nuevo grupo de alumnos…_

_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas tampoco ha ido bien: Hagrid decidió enseñarnos unos hipogrifos, y todo iba bien hasta que al idiota de Malfoy le dio por ofender a uno y claro, _Buckbeak,_ (ese es el nombre del hipogrifo) le dio su merecido. Lo malo de eso es que ahora Hagrid está en problemas._

_Pero al siguiente día fui yo el que estuvo a punto de golpear a Malfoy: estábamos en clase de pociones y Seamus mencionó que una muggle había visto a Tío Sirius (No te preocupes, cuando llegaron los aurores ya se había ido) Y Malfoy empezó a lanzarme indirectas acerca de que debería "_cazarlo yo mismo_" y que tal vez descubriría algunos secretos ocultos… Como si no supiera lo que todos piensan_

_Por otro lado, la clase con Lupin ha estado genial, ya me doy cuenta porqué eran tan amigos: sabe tanto de D.C.L.A.O. como ustedes. Empezó dándole a Peeves su merecido y luego desafió a Snape…_

_Para la clase se consiguió un boggart y el primero en enfrentarlo fue Neville. Resulta que Snape ha llegado a aterrorizarlo tanto que el boggart se convirtió en él… Y Lupin le dio la suficiente confianza a Neville para que, al lanzarle el _Riddíkulo_ apareciera a Snape con el atuendo de la abuela de Neville, fue realmente muy gracioso… Si consigues un pensadero para el verano podré mostrártelo._

_Hermione y yo no nos enfrentamos al boggart porque contestamos una pregunta cada uno al principio de la clase. Contrario a lo que todos piensan, conmigo el boggart no se hubiera convertido en Voldemort, aunque esa fue mi primera idea, sino en un dementor._

_No he sabido nada de Tío Sirius excepto lo que comentó Seamus, supongo que los dementores lo mantienen lejos de Hogwarts por ahora, espero poder verlo pronto._

_Eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte, espero recibir noticias tuyas pronto._

_ Con cariño,_

_ Harry_

**Mansión Valois, París, Francia. 1 de Noviembre, 11:45 P.M.**

James Potter dormía profundamente luego de un largo día junto a su familia. Luego de que se calmaran un poco las cosas en Normandía, había decidido salir de Lampaul con su esposa y con su hija a relajarse en París. No sabía que tenía esa ciudad, pero siempre lograba relajarlo, no importa el problema que tuviera. Fue por eso que, luego de verlo varios días intranquilo por Sirius y por Harry, su esposa había sugerido hacer ese viaje, para alejarlo por unos días de sus preocupaciones. Sin embargo, James había tomado sus "_precauciones_" para el viaje: la noche antes de partir le había enviado a Harry el espejo de dos caras con instrucciones de que le comunicara cualquier novedad a través de él, no importa la hora. Y era eso lo que Harry estaba tratando de hacer en ese momento, aunque primero tendría que despertarlo…

- ¡JAMES POTTER!- gritó por enésima vez. En otras circunstancias, hace mucho tiempo que se hubiera rendido, pero esto era realmente importante…- ¡PAPÁ!- James empezó a despertar

- ¿Pero qué…?- tomó el espejo de la mesa junto a su cama- ¿Harry?

- Por fin, estoy tratando de despertarte desde hace veinte minutos…

- Está bien, está bien, lo siento. Pero es casi media noche, debe ser algo importante…

- Sí. Tío Sirius entró al colegio anoche- anunció sin tapujos

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y me lo dices apenas ahora?

- No pude decírtelo antes. Anoche tuvimos que dormir todos en el gran comedor y he tenido a los profesores pegados a mí durante todo el día. Y, aunque no lo creas, todo por culpa de Tío Sirius…

- ¿Sirius? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? No lo habrán atrapado, ¿verdad?

- No, no lo atraparon. Pero lo que hizo fue una locura: si quería comunicarse conmigo debió buscar una mejor forma de tratar de entrar a la sala común que rasgando el retrato de la Dama Gorda…

- ¡¿Qué él hizo qué?! Harry, ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?

- Claro que lo estoy. En fin, anoche escuché a Snape decirle a Dumbledore una teoría que no me parece tan descabellada sobre como entró Tío Sirius a Hogwarts…

- ¿Y esa es…?

- Snape insinuó que Tío Sirius entró a Hogwarts recibiendo ayuda del interior…

- ¿Sospecha de ti?

- Por supuesto que no, no tiene idea. Pero me pareció que se refería a uno de los profesores…

- Remus…

- Exacto. ¿Tú crees que Tío Sirius haya podido hablar con él y contarle la verdad?

- No, no lo creo. Remus es muy sensato y no lo hubiera dejado hacer lo que le hizo a la Dama Gorda. Y no creo que Snape lo piense realmente, es un pretexto para sacar a Remus de Hogwarts

- Tienes razón. Pero entonces estamos como al principio…

- No, Harry: ahora _sabemos_ que Sirius está en Hogwarts, o al menos en Hogsmeade, y debemos estar pendientes. Yo alertaré al Concejo, tú quédate con el espejo y avísame cualquier novedad: si lo atrapan, acudiremos enseguida, no puedo dejar que lo encierren otra vez…

- Está bien, papá. Buenas Noches

- Buenas Noches, hijo…- James puso el espejo donde estaba y se acostó

**Isla de Lampaul, Bretaña Francesa. 13 de Noviembre, 2:30 P.M.**

James Potter bajaba por las escaleras con una escoba en la mano. Su hija menor lo esperaba en la sala para su clase de quidditch e iba un poco retrasado. Pero se sorprendió al ver que Elaine no estaba sola, sino acompañada por nada más y nada menos que su hijo mayor, quien tenía un aspecto terrible…

- ¡Harry!- su hijo lo miró- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

- Harry se ha caído de la escoba, papi- dijo su hija asustada

- ¿Te caíste de la escoba?- preguntó James sorprendido- ¿Tú?

- Es una historia interesante…- contestó Harry sonriendo débilmente

- Elaine, cariño, ¿puedes adelantarte al patio?- le preguntó a su hija- Necesito hablar con Harry

- Sí, papi- dijo ella sonriendo- Me alegra mucho que hayas venido, Harry, lástima que no puedas practicar con nosotros. Cúrate pronto…- Harry sonrió más abiertamente

- Lo haré, Eli, no te preocupes- su hermanita sonrió y salió.

- Siéntate- le pidió James- Harry, ¿te encuentras bien?

- No- respondió sinceramente- Y no es por la caída…

- Eso lo noté enseguida. Pero dime, ¿qué ocurrió?

- Estábamos jugando contra Hufflepuff, el tiempo estaba horrible, la lluvia casi no me dejaba ver…

- No, la lluvia nunca es buena en un partido. Pero tú dominas la escoba desde hace diez años, así que esa no fue la razón de que te cayeras, ¿cuál fue?

- Los dementores entraron al campo de quidditch durante el partido…

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No pueden hacer eso!

- Ya lo sé. Dumbledore se puso furioso, fue él quien logró frenar mi caída porque…- se interrumpió

- …te desmayaste- terminó su padre por él

- No. Bueno, sí, pero eso fue por la caída- James notó que gruesas lágrimas empezaban a caer por el rostro de su hijo- Fue mi culpa, papá… Ella… ella murió por mi culpa…

- Harry, tranquilízate… ¿De quién estás hablando? ¿Quién murió?

- Mi mamá… Yo la escuché, papá… la escuché gritando… suplicando…- James lo abrazó- Él… él le pidió que se apartara, pero ella no quiso… Le pidió que… que la matara a ella… Fue mi…

- No, Harry- lo interrumpió James con voz firme- No fue tu culpa, si alguien, aparte de Peter, tiene la culpa de la muerte de tu madre, ese soy yo, por confiar en él…

- Eso no es cierto- lo contradijo Harry- No puedes culparte por confiar en la persona equivocada…

- Y tú no puedes culparte por el amor que sentía tu madre por ti…- lo miró a los ojos- Eras lo más importante de su vida, Harry, al igual que lo eres para mí, junto con Elaine y Camille. Si yo hubiera estado en el lugar de tu madre, habría hecho lo mismo… Si algo o alguien amenazara tu vida o la de tu hermana haría lo mismo. Tu madre pudo elegir, Harry, si Voldemort le pidió que se apartara pudo hacerlo, pero eligió morir, y lo hizo por ti. Lily quería que vivieras, Harry, y eso es lo que debes hacer

- Lo haré, papá- dijo secándose las lágrimas- Y también ganaré la Copa de Quidditch

- ¡Ese es mi muchacho!- dijo James sonriendo- Por cierto, ¿qué pasó en el partido?

- Perdimos. Diggory atrapó la snitch poco después de que me cayera, no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Dicen los del equipo que, cuando lo supo, quiso que se repitiera el partido…

- Supongo que Madam Hooch no aceptó- Harry asintió- Fue una victoria limpia, Harry. Si ese muchacho heredó la integridad de su padre tal vez no lo considere así, pero fue una victoria limpia…

- Ya lo sé, pero se siente… raro

- ¿Haber perdido? No sabría decirte, Harry, he perdido sólo dos partidos cuando iba a Hogwarts, pero los dos fueron porque Slytherin había marcado tantos puntos que no fue suficiente que cogiera la snitch…

- Y tú no te caíste de la escoba…

…ni había dementores en el colegio. No te culpes, Harry, al menos no fue contra Slytherin…

- No lo menciones, no quiero ni imaginármelo…

- Bien. Y ahora, supongo que escapaste del colegio, de la enfermería para ser más exactos, utilizando el traslador que te dije que le dieras a Sirius en caso de emergencia…

- Pues sí…

- Entonces será mejor que regreses, te enviaré otro traslador cuando pueda…

- Está bien, papá, gracias.

**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Gran Bretaña. 16 de Noviembre**

_Querido Harry,_

_Me sorprendió tu carta hace dos días, pero me alegra de que no haya sido con malas noticias. También me da gusto que Remus vaya a enseñarte a hacer un Patronus, es un encantamiento muy avanzado, pero sé que lograrás aprenderlo muy pronto. Espero que me escribas sobre tus avances en él_

_¿No has tenido noticias de Sirius? La verdad es que ya estoy empezando a impacientarme: si tú estás en peligro, creo que tengo derecho a saberlo. Díselo a tu padrino si logras comunicarte con él._

_Me alegra que los dementores no hayan vuelto a causar problemas, supongo que Dumbledore los mantendrá a raya el resto del año, espero que así sea, por tu bien y el de todos los alumnos._

_He tratado de comprarte una escoba nueva, pero la verdad es que no puedo encontrar un catálogo por ninguna parte. Busca tú una y me dices el valor para transferirlo a tu cámara: puedes comprar otra Nimbus 2000 si quieres, u otra mejor. Tú elige la que quieras, no importa el precio._

_Eso es todo por ahora, Harry, espero que todo vaya bien por allí._

_ Te quiere,_

_ Tu Padre_

**Bar "**_**Las Tres Escobas**_**", Hogsmeade, Gran Bretaña. 18 de Diciembre**

- …de toda la gente que se pasó al lado tenebroso, Sirius Black era el último que hubiera pensado…

- No sabes la mitad de la historia, Rosmerta- dijo Fudge con aspereza- Black es sólo la mitad de un par que causó desastres juntos…- McGonagall se secó los ojos con un pañuelo

- Cómo no saberlo, Sr. Ministro- contestó Madam Rosmerta- Es que del otro me parece aún más sorprendente. Un muchacho tan encantador, de una familia tan respetable… ¿Quién iba a imaginar que el hijo de Charlus Potter se convertiría en un mortífago?- Ron y Hermione se quedaron atónitos

- Un gran hombre, sí señor- admitió Fudge- Fue el primero en advertir que algo terrible estaba ocurriendo con todas esas muertes de muggles, hace más de veinte años. Dedicó los últimos años de su vida a combatir el lado oscuro, y pensar que su único hijo…- Hagrid habló

- Nunca he entendido que motivó a James a unirse al lado oscuro… ¡Los mortífagos mataron a su madre!

- Charlus le dio muchos problemas a Quien Ustedes Saben- explicó Fudge- Capturó a docenas de mortífagos y evitó otras tantas muertes, es una leyenda en el Departamento de Aurores. Siempre creyó que la muerte de su esposa fue una venganza. Pero la peor vendría en su hijo…

- …menos mal que Dorea no vivió para ver en lo que se convirtió su hijo- añadió McGonagall

- Suficiente- dijo Harry en su mesa- Nos vamos…

- Harry…- empezó Ron temeroso

- No voy a quedarme aquí a escuchar esa sarta de tonterías- se levantó- ¿Vienen o no?- viendo lo enfadado que estaba, los dos decidieron seguirlo. Afortunadamente, nadie los vio

- Harry, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Hermione cuando estuvieron fuera

- Lo diré una sola vez: mi padre no es un mortífago, jamás lo fue. Lo que dijeron allá adentro no es más que una sarta de tonterías. Y no quiero volver a hablar del tema…

- Está bien, Harry- dijeron los dos. Se separaron y Harry volvió al colegio

**Isla de Lampaul, Bretaña Francesa. 20 de Diciembre.**

_Querido Papá,_

_Tengo buenas noticias: ¡Tengo el Mapa del Merodeador! Sí, ya sé que Filch se los confiscó, pero Fred y George Weasley lo tomaron de su armario cuando estaban en primero y lo han estado utilizando los últimos cuatro años. Dicen que ya se lo saben de memoria, así que me lo dieron a mí el sábado y… Bueno, sé que no te agradará leer esto, pero usé el mapa para ir a Hogsmeade ese mismo día. Ha estado genial, fui a varios sitios con Ron y Hermione, había tantos alumnos en el pueblo que nadie se fijó en mí_

_Ese día me porté algo brusco con Ron y Hermione, sé que estuvo mal, pero no pude evitarlo: estábamos en Las Tres Escobas y McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid y Fudge se pusieron a hablar con Madam Rosmerta sobre toda esas tonterías de las que están convencidos, así que decidí salir de allí para no perder el control. Ya afuera les aclaré a Ron y Hermione que no eres un mortífago y regresé a Hogwarts._

_A la mañana siguiente me disculpé y fuimos juntos a ver a Hagrid, allí nos encontramos con malas noticias: Lucius Malfoy ha conseguido llevar a _Buckbeak_ ante la Comisión para las Criaturas Peligrosas y es posible que lo ejecuten, Hagrid está inconsolable…_

_No he sabido nada de Tío Sirius, pero espero que eso cambie pronto. Dale saludos a todos de mi parte y que pasen unas Felices Fiestas._

_ Te quiere,_

_ Harry_

**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Gran Bretaña. 28 de Diciembre**

_Querido Harry,_

_Me alegra tener noticias tuyas en Navidad, espero que la estés pasando bien en Hogwarts con tus amigos. El Colegio casi vacío suele ser interesante si sabes usar eso a tu favor._

_En cuanto a la _Saeta de Fuego_, me halaga tu agradecimiento pero no fui yo quien te la envió. Me hubiera gustado hacerlo, pero no he podido. Tal vez tu amiga tenga razón y haya sido Sirius, conociéndolo no es nada raro. Obviamente, si es de él no está hechizada, pero la revisión no me parece de más._

_Por aquí todo está bien. Elaine se ha alegrado mucho de que consiguieras una escoba nueva, aunque le dije que te la habías comprado. Sé que este trimestre comenzarán tus clases con Remus, por favor mantenme al tanto de ellas y de tus avances. Remus es un buen profesor, sé que te ayudará._

_Eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte por ahora. Que disfrutes el resto de tus vacaciones._

_ Con cariño,_

_ Tu Padre._

**Oficina del director de Hogwarts, Gran Bretaña. 6 de Enero de 1994, 10:00 P. M. **

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo, Remus?- preguntó Dumbledore preocupado

- Por supuesto que estoy seguro, de lo contrario no habría venido a avisarle…

- ¿No te dijo qué fue exactamente lo que escuchó?

- No. Estaba demasiado perturbado y no me pareció prudente preguntárselo. Además…

- …a ti también te afectó- Remus asintió- No tiene nada de raro, James era uno de tus mejores amigos y, de cierta forma, es la primera noticia que recibes de él en doce años…

- Lo sé, pero eso no es lo importante ahora. ¿Cree que deba suspender las clases con Harry?

- - No, por el contrario: lo ocurrido esta noche nos demuestra que, a causa de los dementores, los recuerdos de Harry sobre esa noche son cada vez más fuertes. A este paso terminará por descubrir que fue solo su madre quien murió, y que gran culpa de ello la tuvo su padre…

- No puedo imaginar cómo se pondrá…

- Pues yo sí me lo imagino, y no es una visión agradable a decir verdad… En fin: como te decía, Harry debe aprender a enfrentar a los dementores, eso evitará que se entere de la verdad.

- ¿En verdad cree que podrá ocultársela para siempre?

- No, y no es esa mi intención. Pero considero que aún no tiene la edad para saberlo. Y estarás de acuerdo conmigo de que a través de los dementores tampoco es la forma correcta de que lo sepa…

- No, claro que no- estuvo de acuerdo- Entonces, ¿sigo con las clases?

- Todo el tiempo que sea necesario, que no será mucho por cierto. Harry es un muchacho muy talentoso y tú un excelente maestro, confío en que para fin de curso Harry sabrá hacer un gran Patronus

- Eso espero yo también, Albus, por el bien de Harry… y por el de James- terminó con un susurro

- Y ya que entramos en el tema, Remus, hay algo que tiene intrigado al ministerio…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Durante todos estos meses, hemos tenido noticias de Sirius constantemente. Ya sea que fuera verdad, como lo de Halloween, o alguna confusión como muchas de las veces anteriores, Sirius se ha dejado ver varias veces. Lo que no ha ocurrido con James, y eso es sumamente extraño…

- Lo sé. Cuando supe que Sirius escapó, pensé que lo primero que haría sería reunirse con James…

- Todos pensamos lo mismo, pero es evidente que no lo ha hecho. ¿Puedes imaginar la razón?

- No tengo la menor idea. Además, los James y Sirius que yo conocí no son los de ahora…

- Nadie conoce a quienes son ahora, ni siquiera yo- luego añadió- Es mejor que te vayas a dormir, Remus, es muy tarde y, si no me equivoco, mañana tienes clase temprano…

**Torre de Gryffindor, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Madrugada del 13 de Febrero**

…caminaba por un bosque, con la Saeta de Fuego al hombro, persiguiendo algo de color blanco plateado. El ser serpenteaba entre los árboles y Harry apenas podía vislumbrarlo entre las hojas. Con ganas de alcanzarlo, apretó el paso, pero al ir más de aprisa, su presa lo imitó. Harry echó a correr y oyó un ruido de cascos que adquirían velocidad. Harry corría con desesperación y oía un galope delante de él. Entró en un claro del bosque y…

- Harry… Harry… Despierta…- una voz lo llamaba insistentemente, una voz de adulto. Sin ganas, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue una cabeza enmarañada frente a él. Iba a gritar, pero una mano le cubrió la boca- Soy yo… No hagas ruido…- Harry lo miró sorprendido

- ¿Tío Sirius?- susurró a la vez que hizo un espacio para que se sentara en su cama. Cerraron las cortinas

- Shhh, no hagas ruido. Necesito hablar contigo- tomó la varita de Harry y la agitó- _Silencius…_

- Fíjate qué casualidad, yo también quiero hablar contigo, al igual que papá

- James… ¿Le contaste que escapé?

- Por supuesto que lo hice. Creí que habías ido a Francia y que papá pronto me escribiría para avisarme que estabas allí. Pero pasó un mes sin recibir noticias de ti, así que me preocupé y fui a preguntarle…

- Hubiera preferido que James no supiera que escapé…

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Es una historia algo complicada. Pero necesito hablar contigo, es importante…

- Si es importante, papá también debe saberlo- antes de que su padrino protestara, se levantó, fue hasta su baúl, rebuscó en él y sacó unas cosas. Luego hizo sobre su cama un truco con su varita que Sirius no alcanzó a ver- Toma esto- dijo haciéndole tocar una copa de plata

- ¿Qué es…?- pero antes de que terminara la pregunta, sintió un tirón en el estómago y fue trasladado junto con Harry. Aterrizaron en una gran sala, que estaba en penumbras- Un traslador, debí saberlo...

- No podíamos hablar allí. No debías estar allí en primer lugar…

- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Cumplo con mis deberes de padrino…

- ¿Cómo lograste entrar a la torre?- preguntó Harry sin hacer caso del último comentario

- Conseguí un papel donde estaban escritas las contraseñas de la semana- sonrió- ¿Sabes? Es muy divertido ese Sir Cadogan, pero nada iguala a la Dama Gorda

- Es curioso que lo digas, siendo que tú tienes la culpa de que no esté en la entrada…

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, la gente suele asustarse cuando alguien lo ataca con un cuchillo, ¿lo sabías?

- ¡Bah! No fue para tanto…

- ¿Qué no fue para tanto? ¡La destrozaste casi por completo!

- Bueno, bueno, puede que me haya pasado un poco…

- ¿Un poco?

- Está bien, está bien, se me fue la mano, pero ella me hizo perder la paciencia…

- Como si eso fuera tan difícil…- Sirius iba a protestar, pero una voz los interrumpió

- ¿Quién está allí?- la luz de la sala se prendió y vieron a James en la entrada con la varita en alto

- Hola, papá…- saludó Harry como si nada

- Harry, ya te he dicho que…- se fijó en su amigo- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Padfoot?

- Hola Prongs. ¿Cuánto tiempo, no?- James bajó la varita y fue a abrazarlo

- Me has tenido con el alma en un hilo por meses- dijo sonriendo- Debería golpearte, ¿lo sabías?

- Lamento que te preocuparas, fue por eso que no quise que te enteraras que escapé…

- ¿Más bien no será que no querías que supiera la razón por la que escapaste?- preguntó mientras los tres se sentaban- Pues te tengo malas noticias: me lo vas a decir ahora mismo…

- Te lo diré, pero me gustaría que Camille estuviera aquí…

- No voy a despertarla a esta hora. Además, ¿para qué la quieres?

- Para evitar que vayas a hacer una locura…

- ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que habías escapado por una buena razón. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

- Llama a Camille primero

- Sirius…

- Está bien, te lo diré. Harry, ¿sabes hacer un encantamiento paralizante?

- Sí. Bueno, al menos sé el encantamiento, pero nunca lo he hecho

- Pues ahora lo harás- miró a su amigo- Encontré a Peter…

- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron los dos Potter al mismo tiempo- ¿Lo tienes aquí, contigo?

- Dije que lo había encontrado, no que lo había atrapado

- Quieres decir que sabes dónde está- dijo James, Sirius asintió- ¿Y bien?

- James, debes tomarlo con calma…

- ¿Dónde está?

- …recuerda que es muy peligroso, porque al escapar también te puse en la mira…

- Sirius, ¿dónde?

- …piensa que aquí tienes a tu esposa y a tu hija…

- ¿Dónde está el bastardo?

- …y que para Harry no será agradable ver que te arresten

- ¡SIRIUS!- estalló James

- En Hogwarts

- ¿En Hogwarts?- preguntó Harry- Tío Sirius, eso es imposible…

- No es imposible- rebuscó en su túnica y sacó un periódico arrugado que entregó a James

- ¡No me lo puedo creer!- dijo poniéndose de pie

- Pues así es. En cuanto lo vi supe que estaría en Hogwarts, cerca de Harry…

- ¡Maldición, Sirius, debiste decírmelo antes! La situación es más grave de lo que crees…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Harry, ven aquí- su hijo se acercó y James le mostró el periódico

- Esa es la edición de "_El Profeta_" que salió el día de mi cumpleaños. Ron me la envió

- ¿Ron?- preguntó Sirius sin entender

- Ronald _Weasley_- le aclaró James- Su mejor amigo…

- ¿Su mejor…? ¡Diablos! Sabía que estaba en la Torre de Gryffindor, pero no tan cerca…

- No entiendo- dijo Harry- ¿Qué tiene que ver Ron con que Tío Sirius haya escapado?

- No es Ron, Harry- dijo James- Es su rata…

- ¿Scabbers?- preguntó extrañado- Ahora entiendo menos… ¿Qué tiene que ver la rata…?

- No es una rata- dijo Sirius- Es Peter, en su forma animaga…

- Vamos, eso no es posible…

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó su padre- Lo hemos visto cientos de veces, Harry, sabemos reconocerlo

- Les digo que es imposible por dos razones. Primero: Ron es mi mejor amigo, ha estado durmiendo a mi lado por casi tres años, incluso pasé parte de mis vacaciones con los Weasley…

- ¿Y?- preguntó su padre

- Pues que si Scabbers fuera Pettigrew habría intentado algo en mi contra en todo este tiempo. Piénsenlo: era un blanco muy fácil, él era un mago experimentado y, supuestamente, yo conocía sólo los hechizos básicos de defensa, no tenía oportunidad contra él. ¿Por qué no me atacó?

- Yo te diré por qué- dijo Sirius- Porque Peter no haría nada por nadie si no le reporta un beneficio. Voldemort lleva doce años escondido, dicen que está medio muerto. Peter no cometería un asesinato delante de Albus Dumbledore por servir a un mago que ha perdido todo su poder. Primero tiene que asegurarse que es el más fuerte y que podrá protegerlo. Por eso se ocultó con una familia de magos

- ¿Sabes, Sirius? Esto último es lo que me tiene intrigado. ¿No hubiera sido más fácil que hubiera pedido ayuda a uno de sus… compañeros?- Sirius soltó una carcajada

- Prongs… ¿En verdad crees que Peter se pasó doce años ocultándose de nosotros? No tenía nada que temer: yo estaba preso, y los que saben la verdad creen que Voldemort logró matarte a ti también- James se sorprendió con esto último, pero lo dejó continuar- En Azkaban escuché cosas, los mortífagos piensan que, si no está muerto, Peter debería aclararles algunas cosas. Los he oído gritar en sueños cosas como que el traidor los había traicionado. Voldemort fue a tu casa por indicación suya y allí conoció la derrota. Y no todos los mortífagos han terminado en Azkaban

- De eso ya hablaremos luego. Creo que Harry tiene otro punto…

- Sí…- dijo Harry- Y quiero ver cómo van a refutar esto: si Pettigrew fue tan astuto como para traicionarlos, inculparlos y fingir su muerte, ¿por qué dejó que se lo comiera un gato?

- ¿Qué un gato…?- preguntó James- ¿De dónde sacaste eso, Harry?

- El gato de Hermione ha estado acosándolo durante todo el año…

- ¿Un gato grande, color canela?- preguntó Sirius, Harry asintió- Es muy simpático…

- Debes ser el único que lo piensa así. Ese gato está loco

- No está loco. Es el gato más inteligente que he visto en mi vida, reconoció a Peter inmediatamente. Y, cuando me encontró, supo que yo no era un perro de verdad. Pasó un tiempo antes de que confiara en mí. Finalmente, me las arreglé para hacerle entender que era lo que pretendía y me ha estado ayudando: intentó que Peter se me acercara, pero no pudo, así que me consiguió la contraseña

- Y con eso entraste a la torre…

- ¿Entraste a la torre de Gryffindor?- preguntó James- ¿Es que te has vuelto loco? Si te descubrían…

- Me convertiría en perro, nadie en Hogwarts sabe de mi condición de animago

- Remus lo sabe…

- Pero Remus no está en Hogwarts…

- Sí lo está- dijo Harry- Es mi profesor de D.C.L.A.O., y me está enseñando a enfrentar a los dementores

- Vaya, eso no lo sabía

- Y también está Snape- añadió James

- ¿Snape? ¿Qué está haciendo en Hogwarts?

- Digamos que es otra razón por la que detesto las pociones…- respondió Harry

- No me lo puedo creer. Me voy dos años y el mundo se pone de cabeza…

- Nos hemos salido del tema- dijo James- Harry, ¿por qué dices que el gato de tu amiga se comió a Peter?

- Ron encontró sangre en su cama y…- entonces comprendió- Lo hizo de nuevo, ¿verdad?

- Me temo que sí, hijo, fingir su muerte ya le funcionó una vez

- ¿O sea que ya no está en Hogwarts?- preguntó Sirius

- No podemos estar seguros de eso. Hogwarts es muy grande…

- Hay una forma de saberlo- dijo Harry sacando un pergamino de su bolsillo. Sirius se sorprendió

- Prongs…- dijo con alegría- ¿Eso es lo que creo qué es?

- Y vaya que lo es- respondió James sonriendo- Unos amigos de Harry lo recuperaron hace unos años y se lo dieron porque se lo saben de memoria, así que ahora es suyo

- Y no puede estar en mejores manos…- añadió su amigo, Harry sonrió

- Gracias- dijo- Entonces, ¿quién hace los honores?- Sirius se acercó y extendió su varita

- _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_ Vaya, se siente extraño decirlo después de tanto tiempo- observó el mapa junto con James- Bien, no creo que esté en la torre de Gryffindor…

- Busca en los terrenos, yo buscaré dentro- y así permanecieron por varios minutos

- ¡Bingo!- exclamó Sirius de repente- Mira, Prongs, es realmente irónico…

- ¿El sauce?- preguntó James- Creo que le va bien en el estreno de su cerebro, eso es muy astuto…

- ¿El sauce boxeador?- preguntó Harry fijándose en el mapa- ¿Qué no es peligroso?

- Lo es cuando no sabes dónde queda el nudo- respondió su padre- Y Peter se lo sabe de memoria…

- Debe estar ocultándose en la Casa de los Gritos- opinó Harry

- No, yo he permanecido en esa casa durante este tiempo, no creo que vaya allá

- Sabe que nadie se acerca al sauce boxeador, por eso es un lugar seguro para él

- ¿Pero qué piensa hacer ahora?- preguntó Sirius- No puede dejarse ver o su farsa terminará…

- Por ahora será mejor mantenerlo vigilado- dijo James- No será necesario que vayamos a Hogwarts

- Yo tengo que regresar- opinó Sirius- Tengo que "_despedirme_" del gato…

- Y de paso le das instrucciones- continuó James- Tienes dos días, Sirius, si no apareces en ese plazo iré a buscarte. Es muy arriesgado que permanezcas en Hogwarts…

- Está bien, pero si surge una emergencia…

- Harry te dará el espejo, te comunicarás conmigo de inmediato e iré a ayudarte

- Lo tengo en el baúl, te lo daré cuando regresemos

- Lo que deben hacer enseguida- dijo James- Es de madrugada y tú jugaste hoy. Por cierto, ¿cómo acabó?- preguntó, Harry supo que se refería al partido, y al parecer Sirius también

- ¡Debiste haberlo visto, Prongs!- respondió entusiasta- Fue un gran partido, y hubiera sido mejor si no se hubiera distraído por su linda rival…- James levantó una ceja y Harry se sonrojó

- ¿Cómo supiste…?- preguntó

- Los gritos de tu capitán llegaban hasta el bosque prohibido. Por cierto, ¿te gustó mi regalo de navidad?

- Es estupenda, tío, gracias…- James también sonrió

- Eres un caso perdido, Sirius, pero es una excelente escoba, según me ha dicho Harry

- Te hubiera encantado, Prongs. Deberías encargar una para ti, te enseñaré como…

- O puedes comprarle una a Eli…- añadió Harry

Elaine está castigada, no podrá jugar en una semana- Harry rió

- ¿Cuántas ventanas fueron esta vez?

- Sólo una, pero la bludger entró a la casa y terminó con toda la cristalería del comedor

- ¿Elaine juega?- preguntó Sirius- ¿En qué posición?

- Se le ha metido en la cabeza que quiere ser golpeadora…- respondió Harry

- ¿Golpeadora? Es una posición poco común para una chica…

- No se te ocurra decirle eso- le advirtió James- O te atrapará con una charla sobre la liberación femenina y la igualdad de género- hizo una mueca- No sé de dónde saca esos argumentos…

- A mí más me suena al chantaje psicológico que solíamos hacerle a tía Dorea para salirnos con la nuestra

- ¿Puedo hacer eso?- preguntó Harry

- No. Y desde mañana tampoco lo podrá hacer tu hermana. Sirius tiene razón, es chantaje psicológico, no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes- se dirigió a su hijo- Una cosa más, Harry, y no te va a gustar: no quiero que vuelvas a ir a Hogsmeade a escondidas…- Harry lo miró sorprendido

- ¿Por qué?

- Por Peter. Conoce todos los pasadizos hacia el pueblo y no quiero que corras riesgos- vio la cara de decepción de su hijo- Lo siento, Harry, pero es por tu seguridad. Podrás ir el próximo año…

- ¿Y si sigue allí el próximo año?

- Lo atraparemos antes- dijo Sirius- Yo me daré una vuelta por Hogwarts de vez en cuando

- Y se me ha ocurrido una idea para que el ministerio retire a los dementores del colegio

- ¿Ah sí?- preguntó su hijo- ¿Cuál?

- La idea me viene dando vueltas en la cabeza desde que me contaste la reacción de Remus cuando le dijiste que escuchaste mi voz- sonrió- Me pregunto qué opinará el ministro de eso…

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacérselo saber?

- Dumbledore se lo dirá…

- El Prof. Lupin debió decírselo cuando sucedió y eso fue hace más de un mes. Si Dumbledore considerara que el ministro debe saberlo, ya se lo habría dicho, ¿no crees?

- Seguramente ahora piensa que no es necesario y que tú pronto lograrás hacer un Patronus…

- De hecho, lo hice hoy en el partido

- ¡¿Qué?!- preguntó James sorprendido- ¿Qué forma tiene?

- No lo sé, estaba en la escoba y vi aparecer a tres dementores…

- ¡¿Otra vez?!

- No eran de verdad- respondió Sirius- En realidad eran cuatro muchachos, seguramente Slytherins.

- Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y el capitán de Slytherin, para ser más exactos- respondió Harry- Pero eso lo supe después. El caso es que yo creí que eran reales y lancé el encantamiento…

- ¿Fuiste tú?- preguntó Sirius- Creí que había sido un profesor, es un encantamiento muy avanzado…

- A Harry le afectan los dementores más de lo normal- explicó James- Él… él escucha a Lily antes de que Voldemort la matara. Por eso se desmaya…- Sirius lo miró asombrado

- Lo siento- dijo- No pensé que… que te afectaran tanto

- No importa- lo tranquilizó Harry- El Prof. Lupin me ha dado clases para enseñarme el encantamiento

- Y lo has hecho muy bien- comentó Sirius sonriendo- Fue un gran patronus y realmente el parecido… Debiste verlo, Prongs, es idéntico a ti…- los dos lo miraron extrañados

- ¿A mí?- preguntó James

- A ti, en tu forma de animago. El patronus de Harry es un ciervo, un ciervo idéntico a ti

- ¿En… en serio?- preguntó James emocionado

- Hay una forma de probarlo- dijo su hijo sacando la varita- _Expecto Patromun…_- tal como había dicho Sirius: de la varita de Harry salió un ciervo enorme, que dio una vuelta por la sala y desapareció

- ¿Lo ves, Prongs? ¡Te lo dije!- James miraba a su hijo con inmenso orgullo

- Gracias, Harry- dijo abrazándolo- Es el mejor regalo que me podrías hacer hecho…

- Te lo mereces- respondió contento- Ahora explícame tu plan para sacar a los dementores de Hogwarts…

- Es muy simple. Verás: lo que tenemos que hacer es…

**Oficina del director de Hogwarts, Gran Bretaña. 21 de Febrero.**

- Espero que realmente sea importante, Dumbledore- decía Cornelius Fudge, Ministro de Magia- Hemos recibido noticias de que Black ha sido visto cerca de Gales y estoy esperando el reporte de los aurores

- ¿Gales? ¿Estás seguro, Cornelius?

- Los muggles lo han estado reportando a la policía toda la semana. Ha sido en distintos pueblos, pero ninguno está muy lejos de otro. No sabemos la razón, pero creemos que ha ido para allá

- Tal vez se rindió en su intento de atrapar a Harry en Hogwarts- admitió el director- Y es precisamente de eso de lo que quiero hablarte, Cornelius: debes sacar a los dementores del colegio de inmediato

- No, Dumbledore, eso no, Black puede volver en cualquier momento.

- En este momento el peligro para Harry no es Sirius, sino James

- ¿Potter?- preguntó el ministro alarmado- ¿Lo han visto?

- No, nadie lo ha visto desde hace doce años. Es su recuerdo lo que es peligroso. Seguramente escuchaste que el efecto que producen en Harry cuando el muchacho está cerca de ellos…

- Arthur Weasley me comentó sobre ello, sí, me dijo que Harry se desmaya

- Pero no te dijo la razón- Fudge negó- Creo que esto te dará una idea más clara sobre eso- le extendió un sobre- Es papel,- le explicó al ver que miraba extrañado la carta- los muggles escriben en él…

- ¿Los muggles?

- Lee la carta y lo entenderás- Fudge abrió el sobre y lo leyó

_Señor Dumbledore:_

_Sé que le extrañará recibir noticias mías, más aún estando Harry en su colegio, pero es debido a él que le escribo. Y es que estoy muy preocupada por algo en lo que usted debería tomar medidas._

_No sé si lo sepa, pero Harry me escribe de vez en cuando, no muy seguido porque Vernon, mi esposo, aún está enfadado por lo ocurrido con su hermana. No se preocupe, no tocaré el tema; por ahora hay otro que merece más mi atención y me parece que la suya también._

_Hace unos días, Harry me escribió diciendo que habían puesto ciertas criaturas, dementores, alrededor del colegio. Debo decirle que me extrañé mucho, porque recuerdo haber escuchado a mi hermana decir que esas criaturas (monstruos como los llamaba ella) vigilaban la prisión de los magos. Pero seguí leyendo y Harry me explicó que se debía a que un preso se había fugado y que estaban vigilando el colegio porque, al parecer, el dichoso preso quiere matarlo quien sabe porqué._

_Durante casi tres años, no me he quejado de la seguridad de mi sobrino, a pesar de que ésta ha dejado mucho que desear: noches en la enfermería, árboles locos, brazos sin huesos y caídas de la escoba. Sí, también me enteré de lo último. Lo supe por una carta que recibí de Harry hace unos días contándome todos los efectos que esos monstruos (Sí, monstruos, Lily tenía razón al llamarlos así) causan en él._

_¡¿Cómo es posible que usted permita que sigan en el colegio?! Director: no sé usted, pero yo vi morir a mi madre y eso me marcó para siempre. Antes tenía en consuelo de que, si bien mi sobrino no tenía madre, al menos era demasiado pequeño para recordar el momento en que la había perdido. Pero ahora… ahora me entero que está rodeado de monstruos que lo hacen recordarlo. ¡Tiene trece años, por todos los cielos! Si bien no recibí de buena gana a Harry en mi casa, a través de los años mis ideas han cambiado: mal que mal, el muchacho lleva mi sangre, es lo único que me queda de mi pobre hermana…_

_Ahora bien, Director, es obvio que a usted lo que he escrito anteriormente le importa un comino, pero se lo advierto de una vez: no voy a seguir mintiendo por usted. ¿Qué a que me refiero? Es simple: no es a Lily a la única a la que Harry escucha cuando se le acercan esas criaturas, sino también a su padre… Sí, a su padre, al que cree muerto y cuyo recuerdo idolatra igual que el de su madre. No sé exactamente qué escucha, pero lo hace, y creo no equivocarme al suponer que para usted esas no son buenas noticias_

_Me ha contado que hay un profesor que lo está ayudando a combatir esas cosas, y que éste sabe de una vez que ha escuchado a su padre, pero sólo de una, porque han sido más. Muchas veces se ha despertado a la madrugada y ha sentido a esas criaturas más cerca, no lo demasiado como para desmayarse como las otras veces, pero sí para recordar la voz de su padre._

_Según me contó en su carta, hasta ahora sus recuerdos son muy confusos, pero lo van siendo cada vez menos; y si eso sigue así, director, va a terminar descubriendo esa verdad que usted me ha hecho callar por doce años. Si me habla al respecto, le echaré todo el paquete a usted, ya está advertido._

_Así que, si no me equivoco, tiene dos opciones: o saca a esos monstruos de su colegio, o le dice a Harry la verdad sobre su padre. Usted y yo sabemos que no tiene más opciones que esas. Como sea, Harry sabrá la verdad. Y una cosa más: no se le ocurra enviar a esos monstruos a mi casa por ningún motivo. Tampoco me gustaría que Harry sepa que le he escrito, o empezará a hacer preguntas._

_Ya cumplí con informarle, director, ahora la decisión está en sus manos._

_ Se despide,_

_ Petunia Dursley _**–**_ Evans_

- Y bien, Cornelius- dijo Dumbledore cuando vio que el ministro terminó de leer la carta- Estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que la Sra. Dursley tiene razón: sólo tenemos dos opciones

- Tenemos sólo una, Dumbledore, la otra no debe ni siquiera considerarse…

**Gran Comedor del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Esa noche.**

- Alumnos, tengo un anuncio que hacerles- dijo el director poniéndose de pie, todos le prestaron atención- Como ustedes saben, durante todo el año los dementores de Azkaban han estado frente a las entradas del colegio por motivos de seguridad. Sé que a muchos este hecho les ha causado inconvenientes y comprendo sus razones. Es por ello que les tengo buenas noticias: luego de un análisis, el Ministerio de Magia ha decidido que ya no es necesario la presencia de los dementores en Hogwarts- un grito de entusiasmo se escuchó por el comedor- Ahora bien: eso no quiere decir que las medidas de seguridad serán descuidadas: un grupo de aurores estará vigilando Hogsmeade y el colegio hasta el final de este año- los alumnos igual sonreían: tener a los aurores no era tan malo como a los dementores- Si no ocurre nada malo hasta entonces, el próximo año será normal…- el resto de la cena transcurrió con normalidad. Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron a su torre comentando el anuncio

- Qué bueno que los dementores se fueron- dijo Hermione- Ahora podremos estar más tranquilos

- A lo mejor ahora te dejan también ir a Hogsmeade, Harry- dijo Ron- Habla con McGonagall

- No sé si quiera ir, Ron- respondió él evasivo- Después de todo, ya fui este año

- Harry tiene razón, Ron. No sabemos si Black aún anda por Hogsmeade

- Además, Wood está como loco con la final de quidditch. Si perdemos un año más, le dará un ataque…

- Como digas, sólo era una idea- los tres fueron hasta su torre

**Isla de Lampaul, Bretaña Francesa. 7 de Junio, 8:30 A.M. **

- Sirius, no puedo creer que hayas hecho esto- se quejó James

- Vamos, Prongs, no es para tanto, no iba a dejar que muera por el capricho de Malfoy y su hijo

- ¿Y no se te ocurrió nada mejor que traerlo para acá?- preguntó Camille mirando a la criatura que estaba a unos metros de ellos: un hipogrifo que Sirius había "salvado" la tarde anterior en un descuido del ministerio y llegado volando en él a la isla. Cuando, a las seis de la mañana, Camille había despertado y visto al animal en la ventana, se había pegado un susto de muerte. Su grito de sorpresa había despertado a James y a Elaine, los tres salieron al patio trasero y vieron a Sirius alimentando al hipogrifo

- Necesitaba actuar rápido, Camille, le iban a cortar la cabeza…

- Sí, Sirius, ya me lo has dicho un montón de veces…

- Es lindo- opinó Elaine- ¿Crees que me dejará montarlo?

- ¡No!- saltaron sus padres de inmediato

- Harry lo hizo…

- ¿Si Harry salta de un puente tú también lo haces?- preguntó Camille

- ¿Por qué iba a saltar Harry de un puente?- preguntó la niña- No sabe nadar- Sirius rió

- No puedes montar a un hipogrifo, Elaine- explicó su madre- A ellos… no les gustan los niños pequeños

- ¿Entonces cuando crezca sí puedo montarlo?

- Ya lo veremos- dijo James para zafarse- Por ahora, lo enviaremos a un refugio en una de las islas del norte, allí viven muchos animales mágicos y _Buckbeak_ tendrá amigos

- Entonces le diré a mi abuelo que me lleve seguido- los esposos Potter dieron el caso por perdido: Germain Valois bajaría la luna si su nieta se lo pidiera- Iré con Harry cuando venga…

- Ya lo veremos, hija- respondió James sabiendo que su hijo mayor consentía a su hermana tanto como su abuelo- En una hora vienen dos personas del refugio para llevárselo…- todos entraron a la casa

- ¿Lograste averiguar algo?- preguntó James una vez que los tres adultos estuvieron en la sala y Elaine se hubiera ido a su cuarto- Tu viaje fue corto esta vez… Supongo que hablaste con Harry

- Sí, hace dos noches. No ha visto nada: no hay rastro de Peter desde hace una semana

- Seguramente se dio cuenta de que no podría regresar con el muchacho Weasley- comentó Camille

- Sí, tal vez- dijo James- Me alegra que esté fuera de Hogwarts por Harry, pero también me preocupa

- ¿Crees que esté planeando algo?- preguntó Sirius

- Es lo más seguro, por eso debemos permanecer pendientes. Harry me dijo que el ministerio está pensando en poner vigilancia en casa de Petunia. Unos cuantos aurores, por las dudas

- A Petunia la idea no le va a agradar- comentó Camille

- Ya hablé con ella y le expliqué la situación real, que el peligro es Peter. Dijo que, mientras los guardianes sean humanos y no se dejen ver por los vecinos, por ella y por Vernon estaba bien. Afortunadamente, Dumbledore no la persuadió para cancelar sus vacaciones…

- Entonces Harry sí vendrá en verano- comentó Camille

- Sólo por un mes, su amigo Ron lo ha invitado a la final de los mundiales de quidditch y no dejaré que mi hijo pierda esa oportunidad después de que no pudo ir con nosotros a la anterior- Sirius sonrió

- En cierta forma, es una suerte que Harry estuviera enfermo entonces,- dijo- hasta a él le hubiera aburrido un partido de cinco días. Elaine casi nos vuelve locos…- Camille soltó una carcajada

- "_No dará problemas, es una Potter y como tal lleva el quidditch en la sangre_"- imitó a su marido- Les advertí que no era buena idea llevar a una niña de cuatro años a un partido de quidditch, pero los tres (incluido papá) insistieron y se la llevaron. Lo que haya pasado, se lo tenían bien merecido…

- Ya lo sabemos, cariño- dijo James- Por eso no iremos al de este año…

- ¿Es por eso?- preguntó Sirius riendo- Creí que era porque nos podían atrapar…

- También- respondió James- Aunque, si Inglaterra o Francia llegan a la final…

- No se te ocurra, James Potter- lo interrumpió su esposa- Es muy peligroso

- Estaba pensando en que tú podrías llevar a Elaine…

- ¡¿Yo?! Primero muerta, no me agrada el quidditch, ya lo saben.

- Bien, sólo Harry irá a los mundiales, me parece justo. Pero nosotros vamos a organizarle una fiesta de cumpleaños antes de que se vaya- los demás se mostraron de acuerdo

**A QUIENES ME DEJARON REVIEWS: SEGURAMENTE PENSARON QUE SE ME HABÍAN OLVIDADO, PUES NO, LOS CONSERVO TODOS. LES AGRADEZCO SU FIDELIDAD Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTOS DOS CAPÍTULOS. TENGO EL 5 CASI TERMINADO PERO NI SIQUIERA HE EMPEZADO EL 4, VOY A PONERME A TRABAJAR EN ESE AL IGUAL QUE EN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS.**

**TAMBIÉN QUIERO AVISARLES QUE TENGO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, ES UN XOVER, PERO ESTÁ EN LA CATEGORÍA DE HARRY POTTER PARA QUE TENGA MÁS POSIBILIDADES DE SER VISITADO. SE LLAMA "LO QUE LA MAGIA REGRESÓ" Y ES UN XOVER DE HP Y LO QUE EL VIENTO SE LLEVÓ, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**BESOS:**

**JESSY**

20


End file.
